Como el fuego es al hielo
by Hikiaka
Summary: [Español / Spanish] (AxI) Integra no quiere, ni piensa caer en las jugarretas de Alucard sin embargo el destino y Milenium le tienen planes diferentes. Alucard ama sacar de sus estribos a Integra, pero la aparición de un personaje de su pasado hará que se de cuenta de algunas cosas. Clasificado como M por violencia, palabras obscenas y posible Lemon más adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, todo es propiedad de Kôta Hirano, a quien admiro inmensamente por haber creado tal historia. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia, que es netamente de mi autoría.

Notas del autor: Les pido una disculpa por haber puesto que estaba en inglés, pero no me dio la opción de poner que estaba en español, que triste, lo sé :(

Punto número dos, la historia será un AxI; nacen canto el Manga y las OVAs sin embargo aunque fue un buen final, esta historia los hice para mi mero entretenimiento, estaba fantaseando y no me pude sacar esta idea de la cabeza.

Punto número tres, si no han leído el Manga, no se preocupen con las OVAs tienen para entenderle.

Punto final y discúlpenme si los hago esperar mucho jaja! La historia comenzará antes del manga; en capítulos posteriores será durante el manga y después habrá una pequeña historia post manga. De cualquier modo le aclarare antes de cada capítulo de que periodo de tiempo hablamos y los ubicare en los capítulos de las OVas.

* * *

[Un año antes del inicio del Manga, Integra de 21 años]

Capítulo uno.

ANIVERSARIO

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing estaba sentada en su oficina, entre leyendo papeles y revisando reportes en su Mac, tenía una cara de cansancio evidente y apenas eran las 8 de la noche, demonios, a veces sentía que necesitaba dormi días enteros, era lo único que pedía

para poder ser feliz.

Apartó su mirada del ordenador y prendió un cigarrillo, se acercó a la ventana caminando y se quedo parada a observar la luna, con su porte orgulloso de siempre, erguida y con la cabeza levantada mirando, era una noche simplemente hermosa, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la luna creciente parecía una enorme sonrisa, si eso era, una enorme sonrisa de gato risón, como la de ese maldito Nosferathus que en este momento de seguro estaba ingiriendo su primer paquete de sangre de la noche; de repente lo recordó, así era, ya hacia 9 años que lo había despertado, recordó la escena y las palabras que habían cruzado, pero sobre todo, como desde el primer día había sido un impertinente al querer intimidarla.

—Tchsk, como si pudiera controlarme. -dijo por lo bajo.

Entonces, una figura vestida de rojo ascendió atravesando el piso.

—¿De nuevo recordando? Mi maestro...-

—Qué tiene de raro, sólo estaba recordando lo que paso aquel día hace 9 años -dijo sin voltear siquiera a verlo.

—Ah es eso, si, suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres, ya me he acostumbrado - dijo con altanería y una sonrisa cínica en el rostro - el tiempo ha pasado Integra, tú ya no eres una niña, ¿No has pensado en emprender tu camino Amo?

Con alguien que pueda ser tu compañero, no tu inferior como todos esos aristócratas mimados, sino alguien que también haya sido forjado por la vida. Alguien que vista de rojo y tenga las pupilas carmesí, que sea mas alto que usted, increíblemente guapo y aparte tenga un cuerpo espectacular - amplió más su sonrisa que sólo revelaba muestras de su falta de cordura.

Integra dibujo una pequeña media sonrisa en su rostro, volteo y su mirada de hielo se cruzo con la mirada de fuego de aquel espécimen en su oficina y agregó.

—¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loco esta vez sirviente? ¿O tantos años caminando sobre esta tierra te empiezan a ocasionar demencia senil?

—Por el contrario Integra, son todos los años que llevo en esta tierra los que me han hecho pensar en la diferencia entre los diamantes y la fantasía. Y yo sé que cuando te des cuenta vendrás a mi y entonces aceptarás ser MI condesa.

—Cuida lo que dices vampiro, puede que en una de esas habrás demasiado la boca y se te meta un puñado de ajos, ajos bañados en agua bendita. O peor aún, que tengas que comerlos por el resto de tu no vida - le dio una última calada a su cigarro y volvió a su escritorio.

El Nosferathus sólo puso su sonrisa cínica, le encantaba hacerla rabiar con esas proposiciones, sin embargo no persistió, sabiendo que de momento lo decía en broma, pero que si seguía apretando botones lo más probable era que esas amenazas se hicieran realidad y valla que Integra no pensaba dos veces la cosas cuando la sacaba de sus casillas. Sin más, se quitó el sombrero, se inclinó y se desvaneció.

—Como usted diga, mi Ama.

Walter estaba en la cocina, preparando el té que siempre le llevaba a Integra a su habitación antes de que durmiera, era un té indú que a la madre de Integra le encantaba pues tenía un efecto relajante muy potente por todas las especias que contenía; estaba todo tranquilo en la cocina, cuando el vampiro entró.

—Buenas noches, Walter.

—Buenas noches, Alucard; ¿Qué te trae a estos rumbos, quieres otro paquete de sangre? Porque sinceramente creo que deberías bajarle a tus raciones...-Su comentario se cortó por la interrupción inmediata del vampiro.

—Walter cuántas veces te he dicho que no me estoy poniendo gordo, es sólo un poco de grasa de bebé...

—Si no llevaras más de 500 años caminando sobre la faz de esta tierra te creería que quizás aún guardases algo de tu grasa de bebé.

—Por lo menos yo no envejezco, bola de arrugas.

—Por lo menos yo no me atraganto de sangre para llenar mis vacíos emocionales, bola de grasa.

—Si tanto sabes de mi como dices Shinigami, entonces tú sabes que sólo hay una persona que podría llenarlos.

—Y esa única persona jamás mancharía su sangre con la suya, Lord Alucard; con permiso le voy a llevar el té a su habitación.

Walter salió de la cocina dejando al vampiro sólo, se sentó en el desayunador y comenzó a vagar por sus pensamientos, si tan sólo ese Shinigami supiera que volvería a ser capturado, pero esta vez voluntariamente, una y mil veces sólo sabiendo que el destino le iba a permitir conocer a su maestro, nadie como ella.

Mientras tanto en América del Sur...

—Con que el monstruo se convirtió en un cachorro.

—Así es Herr comander, las más recientes investigaciones revelan que, al parecer, el murciélago ha comido sus alas voluntariamente para ser domesticado; cosa que nunca hizo con ninguno de sus amos anteriores.

—Interesante Doc, muy interesante y qué características posee el Sir Hellsing actual para hacer que el rey de los no muertos presente tal patrón nunca antes presentado.

—Sabemos muy poco del Sir actual major, pero debe ser un hombre tan determinado como el mismísimo Abraham Van Hellsing como para haber hecho que el monstruo se comportará por voluntad propia.

—Será cuestión de investigar Doc, será cuestión de investigar.- una risa maniaca invadió su rostro.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor: Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, de cualquier modo si les gusto les aviso que habrá actualización semanal; si no pues perdón jaja :(

Dejen reviews es mi primer Fanfic de Hellsing y me gustaría saber que piensan de el, sus opiniones de como va la historia y así. O que me ayuden a ver que rumbo podrá tomar la historia, tengo la idea en mi cabeza pero nada está escrito, aún. Espero les agrade.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: habrá OoC (Personajes que yo creé) no se si si se escriba así, tómense la libertad de corregirme.

ADVERTENCIAS: habrá violencia y temas sexuales.

* * *

Capítulo Dos.

MAESTRO DEL MOUNSTRUO.

La recepcionista cansada se acomodó los lentes, tomar el turno nocturno de la estación de trenes nunca era buena idea, pero en fin había cuentas que se tenían que pagar y eso todo el mundo lo sabía. La estación estaba desierta, que no daría por dormir sólo cinco minutos, pensó. Entonces, a lo lejos pudo ver a un hombre aproximarse, justo iba caminando junto a las escaleras eléctricas. A pesar de sus lentes no lograba distinguir bien la figura que se aproximaba, la imagen era un tanto tétrica, un hombre de al rededor 1.90m de estatura que al parecer llevaba puesto un abrigo marrón, con la espalda un poco encorvada, era todo lo que sus ojos humanos la dejaban distinguir. El teléfono sonó rompiendo el silencio.

—Estación de trenes de Londres, buenas noches. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Nadie respondió del otro lado de la línea.

_Esos malditos chiquillos que hacen bromas nocturnas, ya me tienen harta.-_ pensó, así pues, colgó el teléfono y devolvió su mirada al frente, la estación estaba completamente vacía.

Miró para ambos lados de su cubículo, ni un rastro de vida, quizás estaba muy cansada y empezaba a tener alucinaciones sobre hombres que se aparecían, pensó. Decidió ir al baño rápidamente, al fin y al cabo, la estación estaba vacía, no era posible que alguien llegara de la nada en un minuto.

Cuando salió del baño se miró en el espejo fugazmente para volver a su puesto no se podía demorar mucho. Abrió la puerta de su cubículo, había un hombre de abrigo marrón detrás del mostrador.

Saltó sorprendida y un poco asustada, a dónde se había metido ese señor como para que no lo viese cuando se asomó.

—Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

— ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?- Preguntó una voz grave y ronca.

— ¿Disculpe?

Entonces unos ojos rojos miraron hacía ella, eran penetrantes, y una sonrisa con colmillos picudos la encaró. Antes de que se diera cuenta el individuo se había abalanzado sobre ella, definitivamente esa cosa no era humana, trató de luchar, puso la mano en la garganta de él, pero ella era demasiado débil o él tenía una fuerza sobre humana, él abrió la boca mostrando una mandíbula con dientes aterradoramente afilados, ella gritó pero nadie podía oírla. Entonces un agudo dolor invadió su pecho, chorros y chorros de sangre salían de ella. El maldito depravado se estaba pegado a su cuello, tomando su sangre, su vista se comenzó a nublar, el dolor de su pecho se fue desvaneciendo, la vida se fue de sus ojos.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, como siempre al despertar todo estaba borroso, busco en el taburete a tientas sus lentes y se los puso, un nuevo día para la líder de la organización Hellsing acababa de comenzar, tomó su tableta y comenzó a descargar los reportes que Penwood le había mandado y a entre leer los títulos, tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante.

—Buenos días Sir Integra - Dijo Walter, llevaba una bandeja con su té matutino.

—Buenos días Walter.

—Tiene una visita, al parecer es el hijo de Sir Islands ha venido a buscarla personalmente, es un asunto urgente según parece y…- Hizo una pausa, como si dudara en decirle o no lo que seguiría.

—Y qué Walter

—Alucard lo abordó en la sala de visitas, traté de detenerlo, pero ya sabe usted como se pone cuando viene Sir Hugh junior.

—Pero por qué no comenzaste con eso Walter, hazles saber que bajaré en seguida.

Walter asintió y se apresuró, sabía bien a quien se refería Integra al decir 'hazles'.

Integra se cambió rápidamente, se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden en el espejo y bajó a encontrarse con su invitado. Al abrir la puerta de la sala de invitado se encontró con Alucard sentado en SU sillón frente a Hugh. Al entrar a la sala, Hugh se levantó en señal de respeto, Alucard se levantó e hizo una leva reverencia.

—Buenos días, mi maestro.

—Buenos días sirviente.

—Buenos días Sir Integra.

—Sir Islands - Integra hizo un ademán con la cabeza y se dirigió a su sillón, anteriormente ocupado por el vampiro.

—Le estaba diciendo a Sir Islands que es de mala educación venir a molestar a alguien cuando duerme - Volteó a ver a Islands con una sonrisa burlona.

—Muy amable de tu parte Alucard, pero que no eres tú el que debería de estar dormido.- ella sabía que a Alucard le molestaba sobremanera la presencia de Islands, ni él, ni su padre le habían caído bien, pero le tenía más respeto al segundo que al primero.

—Como quiera, ya habíamos terminado de platicar y yo muero de sueño - Se desvaneció.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece Sir Islands?

—Sir Integra, ayer en la estación de trenes hubo un ataque claramente ocasionado por Midians.

—Sir Penwood no me mandó ningún reporte, acabó de revisarlo esta mañana.

—Eso es, Sir Integra, porque se decidió avisarle a usted directamente. Sabemos que Sir Penwood siempre hace lo posible por solucionar las cosas antes de que lleguen a sus manos para… Evitarle trabajo. Sin embargo, este caso es bastante particular.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Sólo hay un cuerpo, sin embargo, el vampiro que la atacó, parece tener también un interés peculiar en los corazones.

— ¿El rito de la luna sangrante? – Preguntó Integra incrédula.

—Así es, y como usted sabe sólo los primeros Nosferatus estaban conscientes de este rito, por lo que suponemos que se trata de un vampiro antiguo, y quizás su mascota lo conozca, ya que, bueno al final él fue el primero.

—Pero, para qué querría un vampiro traer a la vida a una bruja.

—Exactamente es eso lo que queremos evitar Sir, la brujería negra ha quedado erradicada desde mucho tiempo atrás, ya sólo queda el conocimiento de algunos hechizos de los cuales hizo uso de algunos su difunto familiar Abraham Van Hellsing cuando selló a Alucard, así que se lo hemos encomendado desde un inicio – Dijo con tono autoritario.

—Le sugeriría que le diera clases de la historia de mi familia a cualquier otra persona externa Sir Islands, ahora dígame, cuándo me mandará el cuerpo y si puedo ir inmediatamente a inspeccionar la escena.

—Esta misma tarde, Sir Integra – Dijo avergonzado, cómo se le había ocurrido hablarle de la historia de los sellos de Alucard a su dueña; definitivamente iba a anotar no volver a hacer tal tontería.

—Bien, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo más?

—No Sir, que pase un buen día.

—Igualmente, Walter lo acompañará a la salida.

* * *

Entro a su oficina, hizo algunas llamadas y recibió otras. El médico forense le informó que el corazón había sido extirpado cuando aún estaba viva. En la escena no había nada que indicara la procedencia del vampiro.

Walter entró en su amplia oficina.

—Sir Integra, he investigado y al parecer nuestro sospechoso hizo lo mismo en Francia e Italia, está trazando triángulos. Primero ataca una estación de transportes, después un centro de comida rápida y al parecer al final un hospital, de ahí es de donde toma corazones de bebé, por lo visto. Los ataques siempre son alrededor de las tres de la mañana.

—Perfecto Walter – saco un cigarrillo y Walter se acercó a encenderlo, exhalo su humo – Avísale a las tropas que patrullen en busca de un hombre sospechoso por lo centros de comida más próximos, no se nos puede escapar – Dijo con tono determinante, así era, el orgullo de su familia se encendía en sus venas cada que estaba en busca de un sucio vampiro, la familia Hellsing estaba en una misión de Dios y no iba a permitir que los comentarios de la gente sobre su juventud para manejar la organización afectaran de alguna manera sus buenos resultados, después de todo era lo que le había encomendado su padre.

* * *

Había anochecido en la mansión Hellsing, Integra estaba firmando las últimas autorizaciones, y ahí estaba acercándose a ella con cautelo, la mayoría de las personas nunca sentirían su presencia, pero con ella era diferente, podía sentirlo e incluso olerlo, olor a sangre, acero y piel; podía percibirlo cuando estaba cerca, era algo más fuerte que los sellos que los unían pero no podía decir con exactitud qué era. Se acercaba a ella con sigilo como quien no quiere que se den cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Qué necesitas Alucard?

—Sólo venía a darle las buenas noches, Ama

—Que gesto el tuyo Alucard, pero incluso los gestos de ternura en ti con esas orbes rojas y enormes caninos se ven repugnantes – el juego había comenzado.

—Estas diciendo que si fuera humano te parecería adorable.

—Estoy diciendo que si sigues tentando tu suerte te voy a bañar con mercurio bendito – Dijo poniéndose un cigarro en la boca.

Alucard se sentó sobre su escritorio frente a ella y dio un largo suspiro, le quito el cigarro y se lo llevo a la boca.

—Tú no necesitas fumar, ni si quiera respirar, estás muerto…- Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Alucard colocó de nuevo el cigarrillo en su boca – Gracias.

—De nada, mi maestra – Dijo con ese tono inmensamente lujurioso con el que decía la última frase, casi como si estuviera a punto de hacerle cosas inexplicables e inentendibles para ella, nunca había entendido el por qué usaba ese tono al referirse a ella, sólo sabía que le complacía escucharlo, la hacía sentir justo como le gustaba sentirse, poderosa.

—Así que sólo venías a darme las buenas noches.

—Así es.

— ¿Estás seguro? – rayos, por qué le estaba preguntando eso. Definitivamente no sabía a dónde iba esa conversación pero era muy extraña.

—De hecho había algo más, Integra – De nuevo ese tono de voz, que rayos sucedía.

— ¿Qué es? – Dijo con su mismo tono de siempre, frío, imparcial.

—Quisiera saber… – se inclinó hasta que sus nariz toco la oreja de Integra y su frío aliento acariciaba su suave piel – desde cuándo encuentras el ir de caza conmigo tan profundamente excitante – volvió a sentarse sobre el escritorio y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se hizo presente en su rostro, sus ojos rojos brillaban con lujuria y burla.

Integra no puedo evitar sonrojarse del coraje, es que jamás podría terminar de confiar en su maldita mascota.

—Demonio, eras tú verdad! Has estado provocándome sueños de nuevo, vampiro asqueroso. Jamás lograrás confundirme, estás sellado a esta familia y jamás, óyeme bien Alucard jamás obtendrás tu libertad. Y mucho menos a costa mía.

Integra se levantó y quedaron nariz con nariz, orbes azules se encontraron con sus ojos carmesí.

—Tu padre no pudo controlarme, y te sugeriría, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, que si vamos a tocar temas más personales deberías de empezar a llamarme por mi nombre real – la sugerencia la hizo en voz baja, normal, cerca de su nariz, sin embargo el tono de voz que uso era un tono autoritario que ella nunca antes había oído en su voz, ni siquiera cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Se había atrevido a ordenarle, ese maldito vampiro se había atrevido a retar a su ama y autoridad, ella Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

—Criatura Asquerosa! – Dijo levantando la voz, para después volverse a modular regresando a su frío tono usual, era momento de recordarle los papeles – Tú no estás aquí para ordenarme a mí, yo soy una Hellsing y tú me vas a obedecer te guste o no. Soy más fuerte que mi padre y más fuerte que el padre de mi padre. Soy más fuerte que Abraham quien te humilló para después ponerte en una caja como el desperdicio que eres, no me hagas probártelo como hace tres años – lo tomó por la corbata y lo atrajo aún más cerca, sus labios casi se tocaban – no me asustas, sirviente – dijo, y después lo soltó como si se hubiera ensuciado de algo las manos.

Entonces Alucard recordó, valla que Integra era cruel, hacía tres años ya, Integra tenía 18 años, lo castigó por haber intentado tener relaciones con ella mientras dormía, valla que había sido divertido, sin embargo el castigo aún lo recordaba con amargura. Integra busco un hechizo para reforzar los sellos y hacerlo débil, después lo dejo sin comer una semana, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas y entonces paso, un día entro en su celda y le pidió que fuera al jardín, allí le ORDENO que se pusiera de rodillas y lo estacó con bayonetas de plata benditas y lo mantuvo todo el día en el sol, vaya quemaduras. Y sin embargo tener una maestra tan autoritaria no hacía más que desearla más, era retorcida su relación. A la semana Integra lo regreso a su estado normal con otro hechizo y nunca volvieron a tocar el tema.

—Tchsk! – su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia – Por supuesto que no! No esperaba menos de usted, Mi Maestra, no está en su naturaleza.

Eran estos juegos los que ellos jugaban, a él lo sacaban de su aburrimiento y a ella de sus casillas, pero diablos, como le encantaba verla enojada. Era costumbre para los dos.

Alucard se bajó del escritorio, dio un paso adelante hacia ella, Integra levantó la mirada para poderla sostener, medir 1.75m y aun así ser 20 cm menos alta que tu vampiro mascota de 1.95m a veces no era conveniente, pero la estatura no la intimidaba, él lo sabía se quedaron mirando unos segundos que parecieron horas, fuego derritiendo hielo y a su vez hielo extinguiendo fuego. De repente entró Walter a romper el silencio.

—Sir Integra, nuestro sospechoso atacó al hospital directamente, ya mandé a las tropas, quiere que mandé a Alu… - se quedó pasmado, sus ojos se hicieron grande y su boca pequeña al ver la escena, ambos estaban a centímetros de distancia, parecía que había entrado en un momento íntimo. Más le valía a ese vampiro alejarse de Sir Integra.

—Está bien Walter iremos Alucard y yo, después de todo esta misión es especial.

Continuará….

* * *

Notas del autor: espero lo disfruten.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Toda la información publicada sobre Integra, no es de mi autoría, fue sacada del fiel wikipedia. Así como Hellsing no me pertenece, ya saben.

Por cierto esta historia se desarrolla en la época actual, por eso tanta tecnología. Y si pongo a Integra con artículos de cierta marca no es para promocionarlos, ni mucho menos denigrarlos, son simple citas, sin fines de lucro. Aunado a que se supone que Integra tiene mucho dinero, por lo cual en la época actual es requisito que tenga esos artículos para estar bien comunicada.

Perdón por haberme demorado en subir capítulo, pero en verdad había estado ocupada y tenía la idea en la cabeza pero aún no estaba segura de como plasmarla, espero no me haya quedado mediocre. Dejen reviews para ver qué tal les esta pareciendo, me hacen mejorar. Pero no sean tan duros es mi primer Fan Fic D: jaja

* * *

[En la portada del Manga 3 Integra sale sosteniendo un rifle, por esa razón en esta ocasión Integra irá a la cacería con un rifle semiautomático en lugar de su usual Beretta 9mm]

Capítulo Tres.

QUE COMIENCE LA GUERRA.

Todos los de la calle se quedaban mirando, a una camioneta verde militar que pasaba a toda velocidad y detrás de esta un Rolls Royce negro humo con los vidrios polarizados, pero llevaba las ventanas abiertas, lo que les dejaba divisar que era conducido por una mujer rubia con un copiloto de vestidura roja y pelo negro, parecía una persecución o una caravana, que escenario tan peculiar, un agente de tránsito los vio pasar a toda velocidad por las calles, pero en cuanto vio las placas 00HLLSNG supo que el no disponía de la autoridad para detenerlos, era como si viera a la reina pasar conduciendo por la calle a toda velocidad un bocho, así era, inmunidad diplomática, malditos ricachones pensó.

Dentro del carro Integra encendía un cigarro y ponía en el altavoz a Walter, lo habían dejado en la mansión para que los pudiera mantener informados de que era lo que sucedía.

— ¿Cómo va todo Walter?

—El individuo abandonó el hospital hace veinte minutos Sir Hellsing, al parecer se saltó el paso de ir a un restaurante de comida porque ha tomado rehenes.

—Eso no me dice nada Walter, quiénes eran los rehenes.

—Era una mujer de 30 años, atendía un puesto de Fish and Chips y acababa de alumbrar a su primer hijo.

—Quiso matar a dos pájaros de un tiro eh, inteligente – dijo Alucard en tono de burla – Pero aun así, lo suficientemente tonto como para tomar dos rehenes.

Integra lo volteo a ver con cara de molestia y exasperación.

— ¿Hacia dónde se dirige Walter?

—Sabemos de muy buenas fuentes Sir Integra que salió en una camioneta de carga amarilla del hospital con los dos rehenes y al parecer se dirige a las afueras de la ciudad por el lado oeste.

—Bien Walter, mantennos informados.

Integra dio una vuelta repentina hacia dirección contraria para dirigirse al oeste, las llantas del auto rechinaron y salió polvo. Pero pronto volvió a estabilizar el auto, cuestión de segundos y ya había pisado más hondo el acelerador, el carro ronroneaba como un gatito mientras Integra más pisaba el acelerador. Le dio una calada a su cigarro y vio de reojo al vampiro, la miraba fijamente.

—Suéltalo.

—Todavía no logro descifrar como manejar estas máquinas extrañas que ustedes los humanos inventan para desplazarse más rápido de un lugar a otro. Pero he estado viendo películas y definitivamente, mi Ama Integra, posees una habilidad nata para manejar estos enormes artefactos. ¿Estás segura de que eres mujer?

Integra, volteo para verlo con los ojos encendidos en furia, estaba a punto de reprenderlo cuando de repente el altavoz se accionó.

—Sir Integra –dijo Walter.

—Bingo! Salvado por el altavoz – dijo Alucard en tono burlón, al tiempo que aplaudía y separaba las manos en un ademán de victoria.

— ¿Nuevas noticias Walter?

—Nuestro sujeto se llevó a los rehenes a una cabaña que se encuentra unos 500m a la derecha de donde usted se encuentra en este preciso momento – Integra volvió a girar, más bruscamente esta vez haciendo que el vampiro se golpeara con la puerta del auto la cabeza – Se sospecha que ahí hará el rito, tienen que apurarse son las 11:50 y el rito debe realizarse a las 12:30.

—Si Walter, estamos en contacto – Integra desactivo el altavoz y desconecto su iPhone, lo guardo en su bolso y lo puso entre ella y Alucard. Detuvo el carro en seco y bajaron del carro, ella salió con la cabeza alta como siempre, el viento de la noche ondeaba sus lacias cabelleras rubias, cerró la puerta del piloto y se dirigió a la cajuela, igual lo hizo Alucard.

Abrió la puerta de la cajuela y saco de un estuche un rifle semiautomático, se arrodillo y comenzó a llenarlo con balas de plata, por su parte Alucard miraba la luna.

—Es una hermosa noche, no lo crees, Integra.

Ella le dirigió una mirada fría mientras terminaba de poner las municiones a su rifle, cuando llego la camioneta de Hellsing, los soldados bajaron de ella y el general se dirigió a Integra e hizo la señal de la mano en la cabeza puesto que estaba con su superior, volvió a sus postura de firme y dijo.

—Disculpe la tardanza Sir Hellsing, perdimos su rastro en el Boulevard, hasta que Walter nos avisó a dónde nos dirigiéramos, creíamos que iba tras de nosotros.- dijo con voz clara y sin rodeos.

Integra se levantó para mirarlo fijamente, este hombre era menos alto que Alucard, sólo le ganaba por unos 6cm, por lo menos no tenía que mirarlo hacia arriba.

—Debería de mirar el retrovisor mientras conduce Teniente, tómelo como una sugerencia personal.

—Sí mi General. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes para la tropa?

—Necesito que se queden afuera, voy a entrar con Alucard. Pero deben de estar atentos a cualquier señal de que saldrán rehenes, yo les avisaré por el radio. Una vez que salgan todos los que deben salir quiero que se los lleven de aquí.

—Pero, mi general, usted….

—Yo estaré bien, después de todo vengo con el mejor de su especie.- dijo sin mirar a Alucard, aunque sabía que este había escuchado absolutamente toda la conversación.

Así pues, se dispusieron a entrar a la cabaña, abrieron la puerta, la cual los recibió con un crujido seguido por un rechinido. _Típico_, pensó. Entonces Alucard soltó un risa baja.

—Deja de husmear en mis pensamientos Alucard, concéntrate en tu trabajo, busca y destruye.

—Sí, mi maestra.- dijo ronroneando esa última frase, salir de caza con Integra era simplemente extasiante, lo cargaba de energía, incluso más que cuando salía de caza solo. Y es que masacrar Ghouls juntos era más divertido que ver toda la serie de Friends en sus ratos libres, debía de admitir que aunque fueran humanos esa era una muy buena serie, ese Joey era la persona más divertida del planeta, entonces oyó un disparo, _Ah, si,de vuelta al trabajo, _pensó.

Cuando volteo vio a Integra disparar con el rifle, todos los Ghouls morían al instante tras recibir un tiro en la cabeza e Integra seguía disparando, Alucard se le unió y empezaron a abrirse paso hacia el interior de la cabaña.

— ¿Qué pasa vampiro, por qué tardaste tanto en disparar, acaso te estas poniendo viejo y tus reflejos te fallan?

Alucard, rápidamente, dio una media vuelta quedando frente a ella, a centímetros. Fugaz, levanto el brazo derecho con pistola en mano y lo puso sobre el hombro de aquella mujer, mientras al mismo tiempo disparaba al Ghoul que iba a atacarla por la espalda.

—Mis reflejos, Ama, están mejor que nunca en toda mi no vida – dijo mientras bajaba la vista y la miraba, ella a su vez se acercó más a él lo abrazo y sobre su cabeza apunto con el rifle a los Ghouls que venían por el balcón del piso de arriba, cinco tiros y se habían ido.

—Bien, porque es así como te voy a necesitar esta noche, sirviente. – Alucard le dedico una de sus sonrisas seductoras y lujuriosas e Integra sólo giro y siguió caminando para atravesar la habitación.

Siguieron avanzando, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una habitación vacía, en la esquina derecha había escaleras que se dirigían hacia el ático, ahí estaba su sujeto. Comenzaron a avanzar sigilosamente, de repente Integra volteando al frente y sin siquiera voltear al extremo izquierdo de la habitación, disparó en esa dirección, tres disparos y cayeron tres Ghouls; Alucard a su vez se ocupó de un Ghoul extremadamente grande con un aspecto repugnante, en cuestión de segundos ya no estaba.

—Por más grandes que sean, no siguen siendo más que estúpidos Ghouls.

—Fueron humanos Alucard, ellos no pidieron terminar así – dijo Integra, subiendo el primer escalón, Alucard hizo una mueca de entendimiento y la tomo de la muñeca.

—Yo voy primero – Integra no hizo nada, lo dejo adelantarse.

Al entrar en el ático Alucard se sorprendió al ver que el vampiro que estaba poniendo los corazones en su sitio acorde al ritual era un muy viejo conocido, este ni siquiera lo miro, continúo con su deber, volteó al fondo de la habitación y vio a una mujer con una bata azul, llena de sangre, sosteniendo un bebé y llorando, ambos. La mujer al ver a Alucard se asustó más, pero al ver que sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de la criatura que la había raptado, termino por colapsar y desmayarse, pero sin dejar de sostener al bebé junto a su pecho.

—Creí que mis súbditos te detendrían por más tiempo, Conde.- Alucard soltó una pequeña risa y dio un paso a delante, tras él Integra estaba parada sosteniendo el rifle sobre su hombro izquierdo, al verla el otro vampiro se quedó atónito – Que atento de tu parte, me has traído la merienda.

—Lord Louis Fisher, debí habérmelo esperado, cuánto tiempo trescientos, cuatrocientos años. Para qué quieres despertar a una bruja después de todo eh?, creí que las odiabas.

—El sentimiento no ha cambiado mi estimado Conde, pero resulta que esa perra que ves ahí, trabaja para gente importante, no sólo es la vendedora de esa basura que se comen aquí en Londres, sino que es una espía, que tenía información especial de alguien a quien busca mi jefe, alguien importante para ti – dijo, mientras lanzaba un corazón en el aire – Ahora, si no te importa creo que estas siendo un tanto grosero al no presentarme con tu muy hermosa compañera de trabajo.

—Tchsk… ¿Compañera? Ella es mi Ama – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. La cara del otro vampiro se palideció aún más y su semblante fue de asombro total, pero no de un asombro bueno, sino de un asombro un tanto decepcionante.

— ¿Ella es tu famoso jefe? – dijo, justo antes de echarse a reír y aventar el corazón al piso – he armado toda esta farsa de un rito a seres que odio por esa, esa mujer – dijo entre risas.

Integra aún estaba parada apoyando el rifle en su hombro izquierdo y con el cigarrillo en su boca, sus ojos azules se entre cerraron y esbozo una muy leve sonrisa en su boca dijo.

—Alucard, ya terminaste de buscar, pero no has terminado tu trabajo. Ahora destruye – dijo sin quitar el cigarrillo de su boca y aún con esa sonrisa en la cara.

Alucard sintió la emoción recorrer su espina vertebral, sacó su Casull y su Jackal, abriendo fuego en contra del otro vampiro, el cual sorprendido quiso sacar su propia arma, pero era muy tarde Alucard ya lo había atravesado justo en el corazón con su mano derecha, giro la mano y chorros de sangre comenzaron a caer al piso, Integra habló por el micrófono y pidió que viniera rescate por la mujer, los soldados entraron rápidamente con una camilla para ella.

Una vez fuera de la cabaña, la mujer comenzó a despertar, su bebé no estaba en sus manos, desesperado empezó a voltear alrededor, gente uniformada iba y venía, volteo a la derecha y vio la cabaña, le dio un torzón en el estómago y un gran escalofrío, se quedó quieta dos segundos antes de empezar a gritar.

—Mi bebé! ¿Dónde está mi bebé? ¡He perdido a mi bebé!

—Tranquila – escucho a una voz femenina, un poco grave y seria detrás de ella – su bebé está en perfectas condiciones, mi equipo lo ha puesto en una manta y está dormido, se le entregará en cuanto lleguen al hospital, por lo mientras en la ambulancia lo cargará una enfermera, para asegurar que no haya ningún daño posterior.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué paso todo esto?

—Al parecer un grupo delictivo la quería por la segunda profesión que oculta – dijo, mirándola por encima de sus lentes.

—Yo… yo… Yo no sé de qué me habla, yo no sé nada.

—Escuche si tuviera tiempo de quedarme a jugar con usted lo haría, pero justo en este momento es de vital importancia para mí que me diga qué le dijo al hombre que la rapto.

—Ya le dije que yo sólo vendo Fish and Chips, no sé nada más, lo juro.

—Es su decisión, pero si no coopera, sepa algo o no. Me voy a encargar personalmente de que ese bebé no se vuelva a encontrar con usted – dijo en un tono algo más oscuro.

La mujer palideció, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar palabras que no se entendían.

—Aclare su voz – pidió integra. La mujer siguió derramando lágrimas, pero esta vez comenzó a hablar con más claridad en su voz.

—Ellos me preguntaron por un hombre de poder, no puedo recordar su apellido, pero yo no sabía quién era ese hombre, me dijeron que era de gran influencia en este país, pero esa información hasta para mi es aún clasificada. Así que como no le fui de ayuda me pidió mi clave de acceso a los archivos privados, pero como ya le dije a usted, en el archivo no encontraría nada de aquel hombre que yo pudiera ver, así que dijo que no me preocupara que tenían gente que se encargaría de eso, lo único que necesitaban era mi clave. Se la entregue y después mando algo así como un mensaje de texto a su superior, informándole la clave. Tiene que perdonarme, pero amenazó con matar a mi bebé frente a mi ojos, yo no podía hacer nada – dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

—Bien, ha sido de mucha ayuda, la ambulancia llego por usted y su bebé, serán reubicados.

Integra subió al carro, adentro ya la esperaba Alucard.

—En verdad le ibas a arrebatar a esa mujer a su bebé por el resto de sus días si no cooperaba.

—Porque no mejor lees mi mente y lo averiguas – Alucard soltó una maníaca carcajada y el carro arranco, no dejando más que el polvo de las afueras de la ciudad tras él.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Sudamérica.

—Mayor Max Montana.

—Si Doc, cómo va la investigación.

—Hemos obtenido la información que requirió, por cierto aquí están sus costillitas BBQ – dijo el sujeto de la bata blanca, ofreciendo al de enfrente una bandeja de plata repleta de costillitas, el receptor miró las costillitas como si fueran oro y comenzó a devorarlas.

—Muy bien Doc y qué obtuvieron, la misión salió bien, ¿Lord Fisher ya se reportó?

—Obtuvimos la información que requería e incluso hubo un acercamiento directo con el individuo, tenemos fotos y toda su información, pero desafortunadamente, Lord Louis murió a manos de Alucard – el mayor dejo de comer, miró hacia la ventana y agregó.

—Pero que curiosa es la guerra nunca tienes nada seguro en ella y sin embargo arrasa con todo – hizo una breve pausa para volver a mirar sus costillita medio comer y dijo – Es un pena, pero murió por la guerra, no hay nada más noble que eso, ahora la información Doc – dijo volviéndose a atragantar de costillitas.

—Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, mujer, 21 años, a punto de cumplir 22 este 27 de octubre. – el mayor casi se ahoga con la alita y agrego en tono sorprendido.

—Acaso dijo mujer Doc, esa mujer tiene nombre de princesa, excepto por Integra, ese suena un tanto poderoso – dijo volviendo a su costillita y volvió a decir en tono sorprendido cómo si hubiera descubierto el secreto más grande del mundo – Entonces ese era el secreto que Arthur Hellsing nos tenía a todos escondido, corrió el rumor de que había tenido un varón para proteger a su pequeña dama en aprietos. Y dime Doc ¿Cómo logro esa mujer dominar a la bestia?

—Es que, Mayor, Integra Hellsing es todo menos una damisela en aprietos – presiono un botón del control que traía en la mano y en una pantalla comenzaron a proyectarse fotos de Integra desde su adolescencia hasta la fecha y el Doc comenzó – Verá, Fría y distante, Integra es generalmente un individuo sosegado, rara vez permitiendo que sus emociones la estorben en su trabajo. Para ella, el fracaso no es tolerado, en especial el propio. Su padre fue Sir Arthur Hellsing, que se casó con una mujer llamada Fairbrook Nathaniel Wingates Holmwood, Integra lleva el nombre de su madre, porque, Arthur al enterarse de que su joven esposa había fallecido en parto, decidió llamar a su hija Integra Fairbrook en honor a la fallecida madre. Tras la inesperada muerte de la madre, de tan sólo 32 años, Arthur contrajo matrimonio con Helena Rakashira, una joven de 25 años, que venía de la India. La joven Rakashira quiso ser de madre adoptiva de Integra pero murió cuando tenía 2 años. El padre de Integra murió cuando ella tenía 12 años, fue de él que ella heredó su puesto como Directora de la Organización Hellsing y como parte de la Mesa Redonda. Su tío, Richard Hellsing trató de matarla para tomar el liderazgo de la familia Hellsing para sí, sin embargo ella lo enfrento y termino asesinándolo.

—Vaya que es guapa esta Fraulein, entonces asesinó a su propia familia, que más sorpresas nos tiene preparadas este digno oponente en esta guerra que está por comenzar Doc.

—Bien, Integra es una muy buena esgrimista, sin igual según los reportes. Su puntería es mortalmente precisa, es dicho por los mejores franco tiradores de Inglaterra que han estado con ella, que tal grado de control con cualquier pistola luego de determinada distancia no sólo es increíblemente impresionante, si no imposible, para ellos.

—Muy bien Doc, esto explica porque el Nosferatu Alucard ha demostrado tanta devoción por esta Fraulein, acepto el reto. Que comience la guerra – dijo mientras ponía su sonrisa de medio rostro.

Continuará….

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Prometo ser más constante con las actualizaciones, en verdad perdón.

Y espero que les guste C:


	4. Chapter 4

Notas del autor: Espero lo disfruten, me base en un par de fotografías que estuve viendo en Tumblr.

* * *

Una niña de aproximadamente tres años de edad corría por el largo pasillo iluminado por grandes ventanales, el sol entraba en todo su esplendor mientras ella corría apresurándose todo lo que sus pequeños piesecillos le permitían. Era una rubia con el cabello hasta los hombros en forma de honguito con sus pequeñas hondas esponjándolo, tenía unos grandes ojos azules cubiertos por lentes redondos lo cual la hacía ver bastante graciosa; la niña vestía un vestidito gris con un moño rojo en los dobleces del cuello y zapatitos negros que cubrían sus piecitos. La niña corría, corría lo más fuerte que podía, estaba por llegar al final del pasillo cuando un hombre salió de la nada, alto, fornido, de profundos ojos azules, cabello rubio y bien peinado. La niña no alcanzo a detenerse y el hombre la tomo por los costados y la cargo colocándola en su hombro izquierdo, ambos comenzaron a reír, la niñita abrazo su cabeza y él la miró con cariño apretándola hacia él.

— ¡Te encontré, has perdido! – dijo el hombre entre risas.

Entonces entro otro hombre tras ellos, peinado de una coleta, alto y apuesto detrás de ellos, llevaba una bandeja con medicinas.

— ¿Quién podría imaginarse a Sir Arthur Hellsing sosteniendo a su hija y siendo un padre tan amoroso? Debo de ser acreedor de un muy buen regalo divino habiéndolo conocido y usted y a sus maneras de antaño y ahora verlo Sir tan cambiado, tan, bueno pues… Sobrio – dijo Walter con sorpresa, provocando una sonrisa en la cara de Arthur, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa inocente como la que minutos antes habría compartido con su hija, esta vez era una sonrisa más burlona.

—He cambiado Walter, Fairbrook me hizo cambiar, pero más que ella, fue Integra la que me ubico en mi camino y me motivo a cambiar para buscar una vida digna de ella – dijo mirando a la niña con amor, después agrego – Y por eso ella me debe obedecer y se va a tomar sus medicinas, porque la amo.

La niña al escuchar la palabra medicina dio un respingo, las odiaba, realmente las odiaba, pero más que nada odiaba tener dificultad para dormir, si no la tuviera no habría ningún problema y no tendría que tomar esas tontas medicinas. Pero es que la oscuridad le fascinaba, ella no era como las demás niñas que debían dormir con un osito de felpa para sentirse seguras por las niches, no. Por el contrario los misterios que pudiera contener la oscuridad la intrigaban.

—No voy a tomar las medicinas – declaró dejando de reír y mostrando una cara seria.

—Walter, quizás si necesite de tu ayuda – declaró Arthur.

Walter sonrió, dejo la bandeja en uno de los taburetes del pasillo y extendió las manos para que la pequeña Integra fuera hacia él. Ella extendió sus bracitos y se abrazó del pecho de aquél hombre, Walter era un hombre joven y bien parecido, e inspiraba confianza a la niña pequeña, después de todo era su único amigo y es que era más que eso pues era a quien más cariño le tenía después que a su padre, la pequeña Integra podría pasarse horas platicando con Walter en la cocina o jugando con su padre y con él. Y cuando su padre salía a reuniones Walter le contaría las historias más maravillosas sobre vampiros, hombres en armadura y guerreras que salvarían el día, así era, Integra confiaba en Walter, era como tener dos padres en casa, no le hacía falta una mamá así, aunque cuando su tío iba con su tía era agradable, el estar con ella aunque fuera muy pretenciosa y se preocupara por cosas absurdas como porque ella no fuera a jugar al jardín para que no se ensuciara.

—Integra, te prometo que si te tomas tus medicinas te contaré esos secretos prohibidos del pasado de tu padre que tanto te prohíbe él saber.

—Mi hija jamás traicionaría mi confianza, no se venderá contigo sólo por un par de cosas que le he prohibido saber Walter, creo que tus tácticas para convencerla se te han acabado. He ganado yo – dijo Arthur en tono orgulloso.

—Está bien, tomaré mis medicinas – dijo la niña con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, Walter le acerco la cuchara y ella bebió su contenido, hizo un gesto, y después Walter le dio una galleta para que olvidará el sabor.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? – gritó Arthur, haciendo que su pregunta resonara por toda la casa, incluso los jardineros del patio dejaron de podar al escuchar tal alarido - ¿Cómo carajos consigues que te haga caso?, pero, pero… Yo soy su padre y ni siquiera… Eso es soborno, no estás jugando justo Walter.

Una sonrisa se posó sobre el rostro del mayordomo, que atrajo más a la pequeña niña a su cuerpo, después cambió su expresión a una de total soberbia, cerró sus ojos y dijo.

—Integra es testaruda, voluntariosa y obstinada, pero es bastante inteligente, actúa a su propia conveniencia. Ahora con su permiso Sir, soy un hombre de palabra y tengo unos secretos que debo contar – Walter se dio la vuelta e Integra volteo la cabeza atrás, su padre echaba humo por las orejas y Walter Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras daba la vuelta en el pasillo y ella perdía a su papá de vista.

Entonces como humo gris todo se empezó a desvanecer en círculos, el iluminado pasillo, los cuadros de la pared y Walter de repente la niñita ya no estaba en brazos de nadie, estaba sentada en la cocina y tampoco era una niñita, tendría unos ocho años ahora, había cambiado al vestidito gris por una blusa blanca y una falda azul larga, pero en su cuello aún llevaba un listón rojo con una cruz en el centro. Su pelo había crecido, estaba bastante largo ahora, le gustaba el pelo largo, justo como su madre lo tenía, por las fotos que le había mostrado su padre. La diferencia estaba en que su madre siempre lo tenía recogido en un elegante chongo y sólo se soltaba el cabello para ocasiones importantes, totalmente opuesto a ella que siempre llevaba sus largas ondas doradas sueltas y sólo se lo recogía para ocasiones importantes, tales como bailes de la reina o comidas en la mansión de Sir Penwood y más frecuentemente en la mansión de Sir Islands, con ese chiquillo engreído y mimado que tenía por hijo.

Miró a Walter que batía el contenido de un tazón con bastante dedicación y le preguntó.

— ¿Que harás de cenar esta noche Walter?

—Es el cumpleaños de tu padre y quería que le preparará pastel de carne, sabes que es su favorito. No deberías ya irte a cambiar, habrá una lujosa comida y gente de muy buena familia vendrá, no querrás que te vean así.

— ¿Por qué no? Es el cumpleaños de mi padre, no el mío – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – Además, mi padre aún no llega de comprar las toneladas de alcohol que iba a traer para entretener a tanta gente.

Walter sonrió, cómo era posible que una niña de tan corta edad fuera tan suspicaz.

—Esas son cosas de adultos Integra, entonces te quedarás a hacerme compañía.

—Así es – dijo la niña sonriendo.

Walter continuó con el pastel de carne y cuando terminó miró a Integra y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, la niña reía alegremente cuando fue tomada por el mayordomo por sorpresa que puso sus manos bajo sus piernas, llevándola a su pecho y ella instintivamente puso sus manos al redor del cuello de esté, continuaron con las cosquillas, Walter la miró con cariño y le dijo.

—Ven vamos, debes arreglarte o tu padre se entristecerá.

Justo iban subiendo las escaleras cuando se encontraron con una mucama.

—Aquí está señorita Integra, su padre lleva horas buscándola.

—Mi padre, ¿Ya regresó a casa?

—Claro, desde hace dos horas ya se ha arreglado y la ha buscado por todas partes.

_Dos horas_, pensó Integra el tiempo sí que se pasaba volando cuando estaba con Walter. Continuaron su camino hacía su alcoba que se encontraba en tercer piso, llegaron a pasillo y se encontraron con Arthur que ya estaba peinado y vestido, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul que resaltaba sus ojos.

— ¿Dónde han estado ustedes dos? Integra aún no estás cambiada, por qué jovencita.

—Yo… fui a la cocina y el tiempo se me paso volando – dijo mirando al piso desde los brazos de Walter.

—Fue mi culpa Sir, olvidé recordarle que debía cambiarse para este evento.

— ¡No! – dijo Integra alzando la voz – Eso no es cierto, Walter me recordó y yo… Yo lo omití padre, pero iré a cambiarme enseguida.

—No, no lo harás – dijo Arthur molesto y tomó a Integra de los brazos de Walter, la bajo al piso, la tomo fuertemente de la mano y agregó – Ya es muy tarde para eso ahora, quiero entrar contigo al evento y la gente espera.

El camino hacia el jardín principal fue callado, Arthur sostenía la mano de Integra y caminaba a paso rápido y decidido, la niña lo seguía, entonces a la mitad del camino se detuvo. Miró a la niña que caminaba tras él mirando al piso con vergüenza.

—Oye – le dijo – no crees que tú y yo no estamos bien combinados como para ser la pareja estelar de este día.

— ¿La pareja estelar de este día? – pregunto la niña con sorpresa.

—Sí, así es yo nunca podría ir a un lugar en el que sé que tú no eres feliz, Integra, tú eres mi motor y si no quieres a un lugar lleno de gente frívola como al que vamos está bien, déjalos que se queden allí y tú y yo vamos por un helado al centro ¿Qué te parece? – dijo soltando su mano e hincándose para quedar de su tamaño.

—No, este evento es importante para ti, vamos. Además, a mí también me encanta el pastel de carne y me muero de hambre – confeso la niña con una sonrisa, levantando la cara y acercando sus lentes a los ojos de nuevo con un dedo.

—Pero… sigue habiendo un problema – dijo Arthur con un tono serio.

— ¿Qué es? – respondió preocupada.

—Tú y yo seguimos descombinados.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Si, yo estoy muy arreglado y tú estás muy triste. Y creo que esto sólo se puede solucionar de una manera – declaro, entonces tomo a integra entre sus brazos y la llevo a sus hombros cargándola de caballito y se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar tomando rumbo al jardín de nuevo – creo que debería despeinarme un poco para que estemos más combinados y tú deberías levantar esa barbilla y no dejar que nadie haga que se incline de nuevo.

Integra sonrío y enredo sus dedos en el pelo de su padre despeinándolo un poco.

—Mucho mejor – dijo Arthur cuando salieron con los invitados, ambos estaban felices e Integra aún posaba sus manos en la rubia cabellera de su padre. Todo era perfecto, pero algo llamo la atención de Integra, a lo lejos del jardín, a la sombra de un árbol había un perro negro de orbes rojas mirándola.

De nuevo todo comenzó a desvanecerse, y entre sus manos ya no estaban los cabellos de su padre, en lugar de eso había hojas que tenían por título 'Principios de Alquimia' ya no estaba sentada en los hombros de su padre, estaba en un escritorio en la sala de estudio, a lado tenía un par de libros con letras en sus portadas que decían 'Alquimia utilizada en Midians' y otro escrito por una de sus ancestros Abraham Van Hellsing que se titulaba 'Reportes sobre reacciones en Nosferatus, siendo atacados por diferente materiales' miró frente a ella y tenía una taza de té caliente, así era, tenía once años y más deberes de los cuales ocuparse que cualquier niña de su edad. Miró al lado contrario de los libro y sobre el escritorio se encontraba otra pila de libros, que utilizaría para sus tareas escolares y debajo de estos se encontraban sus libros de japonés, así era a sus once años ya dominaba el alemán, ruso y francés además de su inglés natal. Sabía que después de terminar japonés seguiría italiano y después español. Estaba a punto de dar un largo suspiro cuando Walter entro al estudio.

—Integra, su maestro de esgrima ha llegado.

—Voy enseguida Walter.

— ¿Ya casi termina?

—Sí, sólo estaba dando un repaso al material que me dio mi padre para cuando me imparta clases esta noche.

—Perfecto – dijo Walter con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Integra se dirigió a la sala de esgrima, el maestro ya estaba vestido, incluso tenía puesto ya el casco. Así pues se colocó el traje, recogió su cabello y se puso el casco.

La pelea comenzó, estaba bastante reñida, pareciera que el maestro quisiera hacer todo para derrotarla esta vez, no había parado para hacerle observaciones de sus ataques erróneos, en lugar de eso la atacaba con todo lo que tenía, la empujo al piso y ella se rodó antes de que la punta de la espada la tocará, se levantó y regreso, ya había encontrado el punto débil de su oponente, y es que descuidaba su lado izquierdo cuando la atacaba por la derecha. Esperó a que la atacará y actuó, se tiró al piso y de una patada a su pie izquierdo lo derribo de modo que calló de espaldas y antes de darse cuenta Integra se había parado y colocado su pie derecho sobre su espalda para después tocar con la punta plástica de la espada su espina dorsal. Integra se apartó y sacando su cabeza del casco movió su cabeza liberando larga cabellera dorada, de repente escucho unos aplausos provenientes de sus espaldas, era su instructor de esgrima, pero… no traía el traje puesto, en su lugar, el sujeto del traje se levantaba con dificultad, había perdido todo su aire.

—Muy bien Integra, creo que aquí podemos concluir tú y yo, no hay nada más que puedas aprender de mí. Lo ves Arthur – dijo con un tono orgulloso, Integra volteo a todos lados, no podía ver a su padre. Entonces el hombre en el traje se quitó el casco revelando ser nadie más y nadie menos que su padre quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo veo James, aun así vendrás a practicar con Integra, ¿Verdad?

—Claro, es toda una digna oponente ahora esta señorita – dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro – me di cuenta desde el día que me venció hace un mes y cómo desde entonces cada semana me costaba más trabajo vencerla, hasta la semana pasada que volvió a vencerme, supe que era tiempo. ¡Felicidades Integra!

Integra sonrió y miró a su padre quien la miraba orgulloso, entonces volteo a la puerta y vio algo que hacía mucho tiempo no veía, había un perro negro afuera de la puerta de la sala de esgrima, la miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos rojos.

Entonces su padre la tomo de la mano, ambos se habían quitado los guantes y le dijo:

—Esto merece una celebración, no lo crees – Integra bajo la mirada a ver las manos de su padre, sólo un poco mucho más largas y grandes que las de ella a pesar de que ella tenía las manos largas, era una niña alta y esbelta.

De repente las manos de su padre comenzaron a ponerse grises y delgadas, levanto la mirada su padre estaba en cama, frente a ella su tío con cara pesarosa, finalmente miró tras de ella, Walter sostenía con firmeza su hombro. Integra regreso la mirada a su padre quien tosía sangre por la boca.

—Hija – le dijo con la voz desgastada, ronca, triste y sus ojos la veían con un anhelo inexplicable de ella – debes recordar que los Hellsing estamos en una misión de Dios – volvió a toser – y que esa misión es ponerle fin a esas bestias cobardes que decidieron cambiar su humanidad por una vida eterna sólo porque no fueron la suficientemente fuertes para lidiar con una cosa tan sencilla como la muerte – dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo, aunque su mirada denotara tristeza.

—No padre, jamás lo olvidaré. Lo prometo.

—Bien – dijo tomando aire – jamás dejes que nuestra línea de sangre se manche, siempre debes recordar de dónde vienes – volvió a toser, con sangre esta vez. Entonces su voz se entrecorto, era evidente que quería llorar – que no hubiera dado – dijo con más dificultad, acercando su dedo índice a su nariz – por pasar un pequeño momento más contig… - su mano calló sin vida arrastrando los lentes de Integra consigo.

Arthur Hellsing estaba muerto.

Despertó, se sentó de un brinco en la cama, gotas de sudor relucían en su frente y de nuevo esas ganas de llorar estaban allí, después de tantos años, estaban ahí. Volvió a recostarse y tomo con fuerza las sábanas, está sería una larga noche, de nuevo.

* * *

Por su parte Alucard tampoco pasaba un buen rato, no había habido ninguna misión esa noche y se había echado a dormir pues no tenía nada que hacer y tenía mucha pereza. Se retorcía en su cofre recordando el día que Abraham Van Hellsing lo había privado de su libertad, una mezcla de rabia, rencor, sufrimiento y anhelo corría por sus venas.

—No te queda nada, patético 'rey de la no vida', jamás estarás con ella – le dijo Abraham pateándolo, detrás de él una mujer pelirroja lo miraba con ojos de odio.

Las cosas se esfumaron, segundos después se encontraba encadenado, mientras Abraham hacía una clase de rito, sus poderes se debilitaban, no podía moverse en libertad era como si le estuvieran enlazando con vendas invisibles. Después sufrió un desmayo, lo siguiente que supo era que su cuerpo le dolía, miró al hombre que le había privado de su libertad, ya no se encontraba encadenado y corrió a atacarlo y sin embargo, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza bruta, estando a centímetros e tocarle su cuerpo le desobedeció, en su lugar sintió un dolor dentro de su cuerpo, dentro de su cabeza insoportable, de adentro hacia fuera como un millón de dagas encendidas estallando desde sus adentros a la vez, lágrimas de sangre corrieron por sus ojos provocando la sonrisa de Abraham, quien se dio la media vuelta y salió del calabozo.

Todo se volvió a esfumar y de repente se encontraba en un laboratorio, Abraham hacía pruebas con él probando su resistencia a diferentes utensilios de batalla durante el día, y así por la noche le ordenaba ir de casería por los suyos.

Lo siguiente que vio fueron siglos y siglos de maltratos de parte de los Hellsing, poco a poco menos frecuentes. Los Hellsing eran fríos y orgullosos, Alucard lo sabía bien, siempre estaba para recibir sus maneras. Sin embargo no a todos los había servido con gusto, a algunos les metía miedo, no podía tocarlos físicamente si ellos no querían, pero él tenía otras maneras de demostrarles su inconformidad, cosa que no hizo con Abraham por quien a pesar de todo su odio le tenía cierto grado de admiración, él era el único al que reconocería por su superior, él le había hecho todo el honor a la palabra hombre humano. A veces Alucard los odiaba, odiaba su necesidad de complacer sus órdenes era cómo si su mente no quisiera y sin embargo su cuerpo estaba obligado a obedecer, odiaba sentir que no merecía su aire pero sobre todo odiaba esos malditos sellos que lo obligaban a sentirse de esa manera.

Después se encontraba en su forma femenina en los 40's luchando con un Walter joven, ahí volvió a encontrarse con la amistad. Hasta que Arthur lo mandó a dormir y recordó que él a veces soñaba, soñaba con lo que pasaba en la mansión. Su primer sueño fue de una boda y de una mujer embarazada, lo siguiente fue el llanto de un bebé seguido de un gritó de tristeza de Arthur, supuso que la madre había muerto. Después llego otra mujer a la casa, no parecía inglesa, no tardo en morir tampoco. Después comenzó a soñar con una niña era una bebé vestida con una traje azul que resaltaba sus ojos, era pequeña rubia y un poco cachetona, caminaba hacía Walter quien estaba hincado llamándole por un nombre extraño, un nombre que jamás había escuchado, la pequeña daba sus primeros pasos hacía Walter, y detrás de él se encontraba Arthur llamando también a la niña y tomando fotos emocionado. Sus sueños sobre ella comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más y más frecuentes, hasta que un día se percató que ella también lo sentía, ella también lo veía cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Entonces comenzó de nuevo, uno de esos sueños que lo perseguían por las noches, él sostenía la cintura de Integra, la arrastraba hasta su cuerpo y la besaba, apasionadamente. Poco a poco el beso se intensificaba mientras que el introducía su legua en la boca de ella, con unas ansias de fundirse en ella, desabrochaba su playera salvajemente y besaba su cuello, entonces…

_JAMÁS ESTARÁS CON ELLA _resonó la voz de Abraham dentro de su cabeza, repitiendo la frase una y otra vez, pero esta ocasión el sentido no era el mismo, no se refería a la misma persona que en la última ocasión, él sabía a quién se refería.

Se levantó de golpe, golpeando su cabeza con la tapa de su cofre, calló de nuevo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza aliviando el dolor, mientras que otra abría el cofre, lo mejor sería ir a bañar para bajar sus ansias, tratar de sacar la voz de ese viejo de su cabeza. No volvería a dormir de noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente íntegra fue al desayunador, ahí se encontraba Walter como siempre peleando con el vampiro, ella se sentó a desayunar, sería un largo día.

Y no había errado sus conclusiones, a la mitad del día recibió una llamada de Sir Penwood.

— ¿Qué es?

—Sir Integra, hemos perdido a seis de nuestros mejores agentes y estamos desesperados. Hay un Midian que asiste a una casa de juegos, pero no estamos seguros de sí trabaja allí o sólo asiste como cliente. Se dedica a beber la sangre de algunas parejas, pero al parecer primero hipnotiza a los clientes. Es todo lo que logramos escuchar antes de que se corte la señal.

— ¿Qué clase de casa de juegos es esa? Mandaré a Alucard a que se encargué de eso.

—Una de juegos sexuales Sir y…. – dijo dudoso.

— ¿Y qué? – dijo Integra perdiendo la paciencia.

—Y sólo admiten parejas.

Integra abrió los ojos y se dejo caer en la silla sorprendida por lo que eso significaba.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Notas del Autor: Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ya saben se atraviesan estas fechas y es muy difícil sentarse si quiera en la computadora, pero en fin, este es mi regalo navideño:D

Me costo un trabajo muy particular el desarrollar una escena de este capítulo, ojalá pase desapercibido, si no, pues, perdón jaja :(

Espero hayan pasado unas muy bonitas fiestas!

ADVERTENCIAS: Contiene Lemon, el capítulo esta muy explicito, tómenlo con madurez (:

* * *

Alucard estaba sentado, sólo en sus oscuros aposentos, afuera llovía. Era de día pero no le apetecía dormir, era frustrante querer soñar con Integra por mera diversión y que sus sueños se frustraran por la voz de aquel viejo que lo capturo hace tantos años atrás. Mina, a ella se refería en ese momento, ella, la hermosa Mina había sido la causa de su derrota, que testarudo había sido. Pero por qué tenía que regresar después de tanto tiempo Abraham para atormentarlo.

Estaba callado, mirando a la nada, de repente lo sintió, algo estaba turbando a Integra, algo la molestaba de una manera muy particular, era de esos enojos que sólo tenía con… él. Qué pasaba, quién se atrevía y tenía la fuerza de hacerla enojar de esa manera, ese era su papel, no podía permitir que cualquier mortal la estuviera molestando por ahí, no de la manera que él lo hacía, sin pensarlo dos veces se desintegro, apareciendo en la oficina de Integra.

Tenía un cigarro encendido, casi no había fumado, sólo miraba fijamente a la puerta, mordía el cigarrillo, sus manos entrelazadas frente a su barbilla, mirada fría y distante, y sin embargo Alucard podía sentir su molestia.

—Buenas tardes, Mi maestra.

No hubo respuesta, sin embargo sabía que lo escuchaba.

—Mi ama – aún sin respuesta, empezaba a desesperarse – Mi dueña, Mi pastel de chocolate, Mi fuente de sangre favorita, Mi oruga, Mi calabacita.

Integra parpadeo y le dio una calada su cigarrillo para volver a poner sus dientes sobre él después.

—¡Integra! – gritó – Sé que me estas escuchando, no me ignores – nada sucedió - ¡Respóndeme! – dijo, volviendo a alzar la voz.

Entonces entro Walter, llevaba un par de boletos en las manos, miró a Alucard y después a Integra y un aligera sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

—Ya tengo los boletos para esta noche Sir Hellsing, ¿Ya le comunicó a Alucard sobre la misión?

—No te responderá, no está de humor. Algo muy extraño en ella – dijo con sarcasmo.

Integra se quitó el cigarro de los labios, lo llevo al cenicero y miró a Walter.

—No, aún no le comento nada al respecto, acompáñalo a las mazmorras y explícaselo. Yo debo salir – dijo levantándose de su escritorio.

Alucard la miró con los ojos desorbitados y la boca completamente abierta, estaba a punto de empezar una pelea campal cuando se percató de que Walter lo miraba con cara de burla, así pues cerro su boca y le dio la espalda a Integra disponiéndose a salir, cuando vio que Walter aún lo miraba con expresión socarrona y una sonrisa casi invisible.

— ¿Qué? – ladro el vampiro a Walter, quien lo miró rápidamente para después dirigir su mirada a Integra quien estaba tomando del perchero el saco de su padre que siempre se ponía sobre el suyo y su bolso.

— ¿Quiere que mande a preparar el auto Sir Hellsing?

—No, yo manejaré por esta vez Walter, mientras tanto informa a Alucard – dijo en tono indiferente.

Pero qué demonios estaba pasando, por qué Integra hablaba como si él no estuviese ahí, qué carajos era todo eso.

Integra salió del estudio dejando a atrás al vampiro y al mayordomo, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo, después de todo, Alucard no era el único que podía jugar a 'quién se enoja pierde'.

* * *

El camino hacia las mazmorras fue callado hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Alucard, entonces Walter se decidió a hablar.

—Esta noche irán en una misión un poco diferente, Alucard – dijo Walter en un tono inseguro.

— ¿Qué iré como pareja de Integra y pretenderemos ser un feliz par de tortolos que se aman para al final masacrar a algún vampiro que tiene un ejército de Ghouls y nadie se había percatado? – dijo en tono sarcástico.

—No, Integra y tú irán como un par de novios que se aman, para desenmascarar a un vampiro y masacrarlo junto con su ejército de Ghouls, que hasta el momento han pasado desapercibidos para la mayoría de los individuos que asisten a este lugar, excepto claro, de los que se han convertido en parte del ejército – dijo Walter en tono sofisticado.

— ¡Es justo lo que acabo de decir! – dijo Alucard desesperado – es qué nadie me está escuchando hoy.

—Perdón, qué dijiste Alucard, no estaba escuchando – dijo Walter mirando a Alucard.

Alucard puso los ojos en blanco, simplemente era suficiente. Sin embargo no podía ignorar que la noticia de tener que salir con Integra como pareja le parecía algo excitante y divertido, no pudo evitar imaginarse besando su cuello mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y él le disparaba a un montón de Ghouls en el acto.

—De cualquier manera – dijo Walter retomando la conversación – deberás ir formal pues es una casa de juegos sexuales, el fin de estos lugares es que otras parejas se conozcan y así intercambien o se junten.

—En mi tiempo el adulterio se cometía a escondidas – interrumpió Alucard – había decencia en ese entonces – finalizó con tono indignado.

Walter giró los ojos y extendió su brazo, en su mano tenía el boleto de Alucard, quien lo tomo y lo guardo en su chaqueta.

—Es importante que no lo pierdas Alucard, es una casa muy exclusiva y me fue muy difícil conseguir los boletos, como quiera, debo ir a preparar la cena, vístete para la ocasión.

* * *

Integra regresó de las compras, esta noche tendría que llevar vestido y no iba a dejar que alguien más lo escogiera, la última vez que eso había pasado había terminado con un escote más grande que el Big Ben y una apertura en su pierna izquierda que dejaba ver más de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Llego a su cuarto y se metió a bañar, una vez que se salió en bata comenzó a alistarse. Maquillaje sobrio como siempre, unos aretes pequeños; finalmente se acercó a su cama las dos bolsas con el femenino contenido la esperaban ansiosas de ser abiertas. Tomo la de Michael Kors y de ella saco una caja de zapatillas, vació su contenido que eran un par de sandalias de tacón rojas carmesí poniéndolas al pie de su cama; prosiguió tomando la bolsa Chanel de la cual saco un vestido negro de escote discreto, sin mangas y largo un poco más debajo de la rodilla, extendiendo al vestido sobre la cama se quitó la toalla que traía envuelta sobre la cabeza, quedándose sólo en bata comenzó a cepillar su rubia cabellera, una vez peinada se quitó la bata quedándose sólo en ropa interior, prosiguió a ponerse el vestido que se abrochaba por la espalda.

—Me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar ahí mirando.

Más rápido de lo que se imaginó unas manos frías tocaron su espalda, apartando sus largas ondas a su hombro para subir el cierre. No lo volteo a ver, se puso las zapatillas y entonces se giró para mirarlo, cuando traía tacones el ya no era tan alto, sólo le ganaba por 10 cm. Alucard abrió un poco más los ojos, la verdad era que Integra era una mujer muy hermosa pero ese vestido en particular la hacía ver despampanante, de esbelta figura y sin embargo con muy buenos atributos sin llegar a lo exuberante, sus serenos ojos azules lo miraban, su escote le llegaba a la línea en la que sus senos se juntaban, tanta belleza en un ser tan fuerte, inteligente y luchador simplemente no dejaba de impresionarlo.

—Nos vamos, Mi ama.

—Es propio – dijo Integra.

* * *

Seguía lloviendo cuando se bajaron del auto que los había llevado a su destino, Alucard bajó para abrirle la puerta a Integra a quien le extendió su mano para ayudarle a salir del carro, una vez a fuera Integra entrelazo su brazo al de Alucard y le dijo discretamente.

—Llevamos un año de relación, yo soy Fairbrook y tú eres Vlad, así estamos registrados. Sólo por esta noche, de acuerdo.

—Como usted ordene, Mi condesa.

Integra le dio una mirada de reprimenda mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo dirigiéndose al mostrador.

—Tú boleto Vlad – dijo Integra en el mismo tono imparcial y frío que siempre usaba.

—Si quieres que nos crean, creo que tendrás que demostrar un poco más que un tono frío, Fairbrook – dijo el vampiro, remarcando especialmente su última palabra.

—No tengo otro – espeto Integra molesta.

Finalmente llegaron al mostrador, una joven de pelo negro que llevaba una falda y un saco, los miró con una cálida sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos, ¿Tenían reservación? – preguntó.

Cuando Alucard miró a sus ojos vio algo raro, era como si la joven estuviera en una clase de trance, y entonces percibió que sucedía lo mismo con las demás trabajadoras, todas mujeres muy hermosas.

—Fairbrook y Vlad – soltó Integra con un tono frío, esperando la usual cara de las personas cuando la oían hablar, sorpresa. Sin embargo, no cambio en absoluto, su sonrisa seguía impasible.

—Muy bien, ¿Tienen los boletos con su clave? – preguntó con la misma sonrisa.

—Aquí – los extendió Integra.

—Bienvenidos, es un gusto tenerlos en nuestra casa de juegos, les aseguró que tendrán una noche que jamás olvidarán. Su cuarto es el 7, aquí está su credencial de acceso.

Caminaron hacia adentro de la casa y se encontraron con el bar dirigiéndose allá inmediatamente.

—Primero veremos posibles sospechosos – dijo Integra.

—Su orden para esta noche, Mi maestra.

—Busca y destruye, sirviente – dijo sentándose finalmente frente a la barra.

Pronto llego la bartender a pedir su orden, una sonrisa perfecta dibujada en su rostro, justo como con la muchacha anterior.

—Buenas noches, ¿Qué desean tomar?

—Un Vodka Martini y para él vino tinto.

En seguida les fueron entregadas sus bebidas, el primero en abrir la boca fue Alucard.

—Que buen momento Maestra, deberíamos bailar.

—No abuses de mi buen humor Alucard – dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa, mientras lo miraba, siempre que se miraban existía esa conexión, hielo y fuego.

—Ya que esta de buenas Ama, quería hacerle una petición.

— ¿Qué necesitas Alucard?

—Mi tele de plasma ya no es último modelo, verá ahora hay unas nuevas que pueden conectarse a internet y…

—Te acabo de cambiar la tele hace menos de un año – le reclamo Integra.

—Sí, pero si considera que es para su humilde sirviente.

—No puedo estar gastando dinero en tus tonterías – dijo en tono orgulloso.

—Ah no, y cuando cambias de celular cada seis meses, lo peor es que no los cuidas.

—No seas exagerado, sólo lo cambio cada que sale una nueva versión.

—Sí pero, en el transcurso de que los cambias cuantas veces se te pierden en la mansión, Integra es bastante molesto que me despierten a la mitad del día por el 'urgente' asunto de que has perdido tu celular y todos los miembros de la mansión estamos buscándolo…

—Calla – lo interrumpió – sólo ha sido un par de veces.

—Un par de veces – dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa de gato en su cara – Maestra se le ha perdido 12 veces en su cama, 6 mientras lo dejaba cargando y olvidaba que se estaba cargando, 4 veces que lo ha dejado en su escritorio, 20 veces que buscaba en el bolsillo equivocado y perdió una vez el mío. Y sin embargo yo – dijo en tono orgulloso – Nunca he perdido el mío, ni si quiera una vez, ni siquiera cuando fui a Silent Hill, entre en el juego Maestra.

—Está bien – dijo frotándose el puente de la nariz – mañana irás a elegir…

Entonces tomaron el brazo de Alucard y un hombre llego por el lado de Integra. La mujer que sostenía el brazo de Alucard era muy bella, de corta estatura, apenas llegaba a la estatura regular de Integra con tacones, su cabello era castaño y corto, por su parte el hombre tenía la complexión de Alucard, cabello rubio blancusco como el de Integra.

—Buenas noches, somos Tina y Kent ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó la mujer.

—Somos Vlad y Fairbrook – contesto Alucard tratando de esconder su cara de disgusto.

—Muy bien, ¿Cuánto tienen de relación? Nosotros ya vamos para tres años, los mejores de nuestras vidas – dijo Kent mirando el escote de Integra.

—Un año – dijo Alucard, y luego esbozo una ligera sonrisa y agregó – pero siento como si la conociera desde que era niña, en realidad – Integra lo miró fríamente y dijo.

—Sí, y ¿Vienen muy seguido? – soltó secamente.

—Los fines de semana solamente – dijo Tina mirando seductoramente al vampiro.

— ¿Y nunca han notado nada raro? – pregunto Integra de nuevo.

—Bueno, a veces hay parejas que quieren intentar posiciones muy raras si a eso es a lo que te refieres – contestó Tina sonriendo, luego volvió a mirar a Alucard y agrego – Que ojos tan deslumbrantes, ¿Son lentes de contacto? – el vampiro volteo a verla con mirada pícara cuando de repente se percató de que Integra había tomado su mano, pero no sólo había tomado su mano, había entrelazado sus dedos, la mano de él respondió de manera natural a pesar del inesperado evento, Integra lo atrajo al él y dijo.

—No, así son sus ojos en realidad, con permiso debemos ir al cuarto ya.

Tomaron sus bebidas e Integra lo guío para alejarse de aquella pareja en dirección hacía su habitación. Cuando se hubieron alejado Integra soltó su mano y siguió caminando hacia la habitación, saco la tarjeta y entraron al cuarto.

Era un cuarto amplio, limpio y lujoso con una grande cama de sábanas blancas, rodeada por cortinas color hueso, el piso alfombrado de gris y frente a la cama una pequeña salita de estar con una mesita en el centro. Y de lado derecha de la cama el sanitario, había una televisión en la mini sala y otra en el baño.

Integra dejó su Vodka Martini en la mesita y se sentó, Alucard se tomó asiento a su lado y se quedó mirándola.

—Suéltalo.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso, Integra?

—El tipo no dejaba de mirarme y ella era muy boba como para ser la mente maestra que estamos buscando, así que para fines prácticos me aleje – dijo Integra diplomáticamente, después preguntó – ¿Observaste a los clientes?

—En efecto.

— ¿Y?

—Ninguno de ellos es a quién buscamos.

—Y los empleados.

—No, ellos están en alguna clase de transe.

—Eso sólo nos deja con… - de repente Integra fue Interrumpida por la televisión, se había encendido sola – como sea, voy al baño.

Cuando Integra cerró la puerta del baño, apareció un sujeto en la televisión, alto de cabello negro y ojos rojos comenzó a hablar, Alucard pudo reconocer un destello en sus ojos, pero no supo de qué se trataba.

—Buenas noches querida clientela de la Casa de Juegos Mayfair – comenzó el gerente a hablar desde la tv – espero estén pasando una agradable velada, como pueden ver su tiempo de conocer otras parejas se ha acabado hagan crossover los que puedan y los que no disfrútense entre ustedes, recuerden que está noche es para hacer lo prohibido. Hagan exactamente lo que sus más profundos sueños y anhelos les ordenan, dejen a la pasión correr por sus venas, lo importante es que desde este momento, Señores, doy inicio al juego, que comience el festín, AHORA – la tv se apagó de nuevo.

Alucard trataba de analizar que quería decir el destello en sus ojos, de repente sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos.

—Alucard – dijo Integra seria.

Alucard volteo y lo que vio simplemente lo hizo abrir la boca, Integra estaba en la cama, sin zapatos y con su vestido negro sentada de piernas retraídas, una apoyada en la cama y la otra ligeramente levantada en la cual apoyaba su brazo izquierdo, su cabeza, mentón y mirada hacia arriba denotaban orgullo y grandeza. Su otro brazo sostenía el vestido para que no se viera su ropa interior.

—Ven idiota, acabo de hablarte.

Alucard se acercó y quedo a los pies de la cama. Integra hizo un ademán con la mirada para que él se sentará a su lado, él así lo hizo. Una vez juntos Integra lo miró, mirada firme, inquisitiva y fría, como siempre no revelaba ninguna emoción.

Integra extendió la mano, pidiéndole uno de sus puro que él le había guardado por esa noche, se lo dio y lo encendió.

—Los guantes – le dijo – quítate los guantes.

— ¿Es lo que deseas, ama?

—Si no lo hiciera no te lo huera pedido, no crees vampiro.

Alucard obedeció y se quitó los guantes portadores de los sellos de Cromwell, en sí los guantes no eran los que los mantenían unidos, los guantes sólo le daban el poder a él de liberar sus niveles de restricción según lo ameritara la situación. Habiéndose quitado ambos guantes Integra extendió la mano que tenía apoyada sobre su rodilla, pidiéndole su mano. Así él puso su fría y delgada mano blanca sobre la cálida mano de ella, las midieron verticalmente, ambos de manos largas y dedos delgados, obviamente la mano más larga era la de él.

—Tantos años y nunca había visto tus manos – dijo en tono frío como para sí misma.

Alucard se acercó un poco más a ella, mientras ella apagaba en el cenicero su puro, él no podía dejar de mirarle sus larga y marcadas piernas, de repente un 'click' lo regresó a ella, había colocado una esposas a sus manos la mano izquierda de ella y la derecha de él ahora estaba atadas. Alucard reveló una gran sonrisa de gato risón y la miró con ojos de intensa lujuria, no sabía lo que pasaba pero en definitiva era más de lo que esperaba.

—Quiero que seas un buen sirviente y sepas complacerme a mí, tu ama. – dijo con un tono más manso que el usual, mientras le daba un tirón a las esposas haciendo que le cortaran un poco la muñeca y su camisa se manchara ligeramente mientras el caía en la cama justo bajo de ella.

Integra se reclinó, quedaron frente a frente, él podía sentir la cálida respiración de ella.

—Cómo usted desee, mi ama – dijo extendiendo el cuello en afán de besarla, sin embargo ella apartó su cara en su lugar, besó su largo cuello, descendiendo a sus clavículas, olfateando su fino perfume, combinado con tabaco.

Integra no denoto ningún sentimiento, no hizo ningún movimiento, ni soltó un sonido si quiera, sin embargo no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos cuando sintió los fríos labios de Alucard en su cuello descender, colocó su mano libre en su cintura y comenzó a descender levantando el vestido para tocar sus muslos y acariciarlos mientras continuaba besando su cuello, pero esta ocasión subía del cuello a la parte posterior de la oreja de Integra, dando pequeños besos, su mano desocupada paso a la pelvis de Integra, acariciándola sobre su ropa interior con sus alargados dedos, de repente ello lo volteo a ver sus ojos se cruzaron, se miraban fijamente y en el rostro de ella su semblante cambio radicalmente, una sonrisa ligera y ojos cerrados provocaron una sonrisa de gato risón en él, el momento era majestuoso. Y su sonrisa creció aún más cuando pudo sentir la humedad a través de la ropa interior de ella, señal de que había logrado su objetivo, entonces pues, se animó a hacer a un lado su ropa interior, comenzando a frotar más rápido y entonces era momento introdujo una pequeña porción de dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, era extasiante ella encajo las uñas de la mano que tenía esposada en la mano de él provocándole más heridas en esa mano, él abrió los ojos en placer al ver que ella había cerrado los ojos y había comenzado a emitir pequeños jadeos hasta que ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, mirándola con esa cara de éxtasis y lujuria, una sonrisa inmensa.

Desabrocho un par de botones de su camisa y metió su mano libre, acariciando su frío pecho mientras el continuaba con su trabajo, finalmente lo acerco tirando de su corbata y lo besó, apasionadamente, aquello era mejor que cualquier sueño que él hubiera tenido, e Integra besaba bastante bien para ser su primera vez besando, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y danzaban entre sí, a exceptuación de ocasionales gemiditos que ella emitía. El saco sus largo dedos de ella y comenzó a frotar de nuevo, esta vez aplicando un poco de más presión, ella emitió un gemido más profundo dentro del beso de nuevo, y encajo sus uñas en la muñeca de él, mientras él extraía su mano libre de su pelvis para llevarla a la cabellera de ella e intensificar el beso, así fue, ella entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y se acariciaban los largos dedos de ambos mientras se besaban, entonces ella se separó y levantó la cabeza para olfatear su cabello, olía a él, su perfume, inhalo fuertemente y después beso su frente y llevo su mano libre de su pecho al cabello de él, que comenzó a acariciar, mientras el llevo su mano libre a la cintura de ella. Entonces volvió a bajar su cabeza, ambos se miraron fijamente, callados sin decir nada, hasta que ella rompió el silencio diciendo.

—Está noche es para hacer lo prohibido. Hagamos exactamente lo que nuestros más profundos sueños y anhelos nos ordenan, dejemos a la pasión correr por nuestras venas – dijo Integra y un destello rojizo apareció en sus ojos.

Alucard reconoció entonces la palabras, esa no era Integra, y eso significaba que el momento que acababa de suceder tampoco había pasado, con ella, Integra interrumpió sus pensamientos diciendo.

—Quiero que me tomes Alucard aquí y ahora – dijo llevando sus manos a los pantalones de él para desabrocharlos, Alucard tenía una potente erección como resultado de todo lo que acababa de pasar, muchas ideas corrían por su cabeza, pero la principal era sacar a Integra del trance por mucho trabajo que le costará, intentó hacer conexión mental pero no conseguía nada, hasta que tuvo que usar su propia hipnosis para sacarla de la de aquél vampiro.

Integra se desmayó sobre él, por su parte, él apresurado comenzó a buscar la llave de las esposas que se encontraba entre las almohadas. Logró liberar las manos de ambos, cuando Integra despertó, lo primero que vio fue el enorme bulto tras los pantalones medio desabrochados del vampiro, su pelo más alborotado de lo usual y su camisa medio desabotonada, luego sintió la humedad de entre sus muslos. ¿Qué carajos había pasado? Lo último que recordaba fue haber visto la tele en el baño, después no podía recordar nada, miró la cara de Alucard, no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar, idiota?

Alucard quien ya no estaba en su presencia pues había ido al baño a liberarse, le explicó a Integra a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido evitando a toda costa entrar en detalles, final mente agregó, al salir del baño, secándose las manos pues se las había lavado.

—Mi maestra, el vampiro al que buscamos es el gerente de este lugar y estoy seguro de que obtiene a sus víctimas por hipnosis.

—Bien, busca y destruye Alucard, has que pagué por esta humillación.

Alucard salió de la habitación dejando a Integra sola, y no se sorprendió al ver que todas las meseras amables eran Ghouls mientras nadie las miraba, se abrió paso matándolas a todas hacía la gerencia, apuntándoles con su Casull y su Jackal, las únicas que no lo decepcionaban. Llego a la gerencia, ahí estaba el vampiro, viendo las cámaras de todas y cada una de las habitaciones.

—Te tardaste en descubrirme – dijo en tono triunfal - ¿Disfrutaste la ilusión que cree para usted señor Vlad?

Continuará…

* * *

Notas del Autor: Espero lo hayan disfrutado! Críticas son bienvenidas, gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:MUY FELIZ 2014! Les deseó éxito, salud y abundancia para ustedes y para todos sus seres queridos, hoy, este año y siempre. Gracias por leer!

Punto numero dos: muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad que son importantes para mí.

Punto numero tres: perdón de nuevo por demorarme en actualizar, pero no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir :(

Punto número cuatro: Espero y disfruten este capítulo :D

* * *

Capítulo Seis.

UN SUCESO JAMÁS ACONTECIDO.

Integra estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama con su cabeza entre ambas manos, encorvada y sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas, no sabía que había acontecido, no podía recordar ni siquiera un poco, y sin embargo los rastros físicos no apuntaban a nada bueno. Qué había sido de su castidad y pureza ante los ojos del vampiro, aún peor el enemigo jurado de su familia, la criatura a la que su tátara-tátara-tátara-tatarabuelo juró con toda su astucia y conocimiento destruir; se lo había llevado a la cama, nada más y nada menos, qué carajos iba a hacer ahora.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oscura gerencia de ese lugar Alucard sostenía una amplia sonrisa irónica mientras el vampiro que tenía al frente que decía llamarse Charles daba vueltas por la habitación alardeando de su grandeza, sus poderes sin comparación y su 'inmortalidad' le daba risa esa palabra, qué decirle palabra, esa gran mentira.

—Así es señor Vlad, júntese conmigo y seremos indestructibles, desde que lo vi entrar a la casa de juegos con esa dama, supe que usted era uno de los nuestros, sus ojos lo delatan – hizo una pausa para mirar al vampiro que tenía frente a él, Alucard no pudo evitar emitir una pequeña sonrisa de burla, Charles le dio una mirada de desaprobación y prosiguió con su discurso, caminando alrededor de nuevo – son tiempos difíciles señor Vlad, me han enviado ya a seis agentes de la policía, afortunadamente los hemos detectado y eliminado rápidamente, sin embargo, corre el rumor entre nosotros de una organización que se dedica a perseguirnos, dicha organización trabaja en las sombras, sin embargo tiene algo que ver con la reina.

Alucard lo interrumpió sólo para soltar un '¿De verdad?' en tono sarcástico, sin embargo Charles estaba tan ocupado advirtiéndole sobre la organización que no puso atención ni en su sonrisa ni en su sarcasmo obvio.

—Así es señor Vlad, pero es no es lo peor, lo peor es que dicen que poseen un vampiro, una viejo, pero con poderes sin igual. Hay rumores de que es el mismísimo Dracula, pero quién va a creer en esas historias de terror para niños hoy en día. Lo que sí es verdad es la vulgaridad en el actuar de ese vampiro, cómo se atreve a casarnos a nosotros, a sus iguales, me da lástima y asco – hizo una pausa y le ofreció una copa de sangre, que Alucard tomó con gusto, era el primer suceso bueno de la noche – Y dígame, por qué tanta violencia para llegar a mí.

—Curiosidad – respondió Alucard tajante, sin embargo su usual sonrisa no se alejaba ni un segundo de su rostro.

—Debo confesarle que su compañera de esta noche me ha parecido muy guapa, ¿Fairbrook verdad? O por lo menos así leí que estaba registrada, no puedo esperar para ir a morderla y luego hacerla mía, ya quiero tener a esa zorrita en mis manos. A propósito, ¿curiosidad de qué?

—De quién era el pedazo de escoria que se atrevía a llamar a mi ama 'zorra' y aun así creía vivir para contarlo después – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, desenfundando de nuevo a la Jackal y a Casull, sintiendo como la energía recorría su cuerpo rápidamente mientras la sonrisa del rostro de Charles se desvanecía rápidamente, Alucard comenzó a disparar en su dirección, sin embargo el otro vampiro también fue rápido y saco una semiautomática de bajo calibre, mientras esquivaba las balas de su agresor, disparándole dos veces en la cabeza a Alucard sin fallar.

—Maldito loco bastardo – blasfemo Charles antes de agregar – 'su ama' – se rió por lo alto – su ama será mi cena, señor Vlad.

Se volteó triunfal sin darse cuenta que a sus espaldas la sangre derramada por el hombre que yacía en el piso era reabsorbida de alguna manera por su cuerpo. Charles comenzó a servirse otra copa de sangre para calmar sus nervios, mientras a sus espaldas una figura oscura de ojos rojos se ceñía para tras de él. Justo iba tomando el primer sorba de su copa cuando escucho una risa, una risa histérica y macabra, volteo horrorizado sólo para que sus ojos confirmaran lo que su mente le había dictado, ahí parado en todo sus esplendor se hallaba aquél vampiro demente.

—Pero… eran balas de… contenían… - no lo podía creer, su sorpresa y miedo no le dejaban terminar de articular oraciones decentes - ¿Cómo has sobrevivido a la plata? Monstruo.

Alucard dio un leve respingo ante aquella palabra, y su sonrisa se amplió sólo un poco más, para agregar.

—Son ustedes, los 'vampiros' de ahora, los que me hacen querer acabar con los de nuestra raza de una vez por toda, se hacen llamar vampiros y al ver uno verdadero se aterran más que un humano, me dan vergüenza y asco.

El vampiro frente a él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras una gota de sudor corrió por su frente, era posible…

—Tú, tú eres el vampiro del que estuve hablando todo este tiempo – dijo sorprendido y temeroso.

—Y por eso, voy a disfrutar tanto terminar de una vez por todas contigo maldita escoria – dijo mientras atravesaba al vampiro en el pecho con su mano izquierda y la giraba para rematar, su víctima se deshizo al instante, no más que cenizas.

* * *

El camino de regreso a la mansión fue bastante distinto al camino de ida. Esta vez ambos estaban callados, mientras que en el de ida Alucard simplemente no se callaba, no podía parar de restregarle en su cara lo descompuestas que estaban las nuevas generaciones con respecto al adulterio. La noche había terminado, Integra moría de sueño, sin embargo tenía que llegar a atender los asuntos de Hellsing, el trabajo no dejaba de llegar aun cuando ella misma salía a misiones, aunque tenía que aceptar que le encantaba hacerlo, esta misión había sido por mucho la peor de todas, al llegar a la mansión Alucard se desvaneció rápidamente, el chofer abrió la puerta de Integra y ésta bajo, en la puerta estaba Walter con una taza de su café matutino y un plato de fruta.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la misión Sir?

—Tienes un cigarrillo Walter – pidió Integra tajante, el maldito vampiro se había quedado con sus puros.

Walter se sorprendió por la pregunta, Integra nunca fumaba el mismo tabaco que él. Aún peor, por primera vez no parecía emocionada después de ir de casería, qué habría pasado; dejando sus dudas atrás Walter saco de la bolsa de su saco un paquete de cigarrillos y le tendió uno a Integra, mientras ella se lo acomodaba en la boca, él saco e dorado encendedor y le encendió el cigarrillo.

Integra camino al interior de la mansión dirigiéndose a su dormitorio con Walter detrás de ella, al llegar a su habitación Walter colocó la bandeja en una pequeña mesita que se encontraba frente a un cómodo sillón frente a un ventanal, las cortinas ya estaban abiertas.

— ¿Quieres hablar de esto, Integra? – dijo en un tono tierno, casi paternal.

Integra se sorprendió, hacía mucho tiempo que Walter no la llamaba por su nombre, por un momento extraño los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo lo mejor era no contarle lo acontecido, no debía preocuparlo demás, además, después de todo tampoco había sido culpa de la sabandija de Alucard lo recién acontecido, y lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para no quererlo ver cortado en picadillo si Walter se enteraba lo que había pasado.

—No, todo está bien, sólo necesito un baño de burbujas. Ha sido una noche pesada, por lo visto mataron a los seis agentes de Penwood, no sé cómo se lo tomarán los de la mesa redonda, es todo – dijo tomando un sorbo de su té y sentándose en el pequeño sillón.

—Usted no ha nacido para dejarse caer por pequeñeces, después de todo eres Integra Hellsing, la niña que vivió, no te vas a dejar intimidar por eso, sea como sea que se torne la situación, siempre recuerda que has tomado decisiones difíciles, y que esas decisiones te han hecho quien eres hoy un ser digno de respeto y admiración, y absolutamente nada que suceda te va a quitar eso, nada me escuchaste. Ahora bien, ¿Quiere que le prepare la bañera, Sir?

Integra tenía los ojos en blanco, sólo logro asentir con la cabeza y llevar otro trozo de fruta a su boca, las palabras de Walter siempre eran sabías y llenas de verdad, por supuesto que lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido algo extraño pero al final ella era Integra Hellsing, aún se podía considerar virgen pues según explico Alucard no había habido penetración, y ella perfectamente sabía que el vampiro estaba al tanto de que ella no lo habría hecho si hubiera estado consciente.

* * *

Alucard miraba el techo con su ataúd abierto, no podía conciliar el sueño, y las imágenes que recorrían su cabeza sobre la noche anterior no ayudaban, no ayudaban en lo absoluto, el olor de Integra, el dulce sabor de sus besos apasionados, lentos y cálidos, calor humano, así era Integra muchas veces juzgada como inhumana y sin embargo era mucho más humana que toda la bola de perros falderos de la reina a su alrededor; muchas veces marcada como fría y sin embargo no conocía un ser más apasionado que ella, todo lo que hacía estaba marcado por una pasión, pasión por su familia, pasión por su trabajo, pasión hasta por su persona misma, tanta convicción lo desconcertaba, era por eso que la admiraba tanto.

* * *

De nuevo era de noche en la mansión, Integra estaba a punto de terminar de firmar papeles, estaba ansiosa por irse a la cama, por fortuna Alucard no había acudido a molestarla en toda la tarde – noche, así pues terminándose su puro término de firmar el último permiso, estaba más que lista para irse a la cama, pero sabía que algo le faltaba por hacer, así pues se decidió a bajar a las mazmorras de la mansión, a paso firme a y decidido caminó por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta, se detuvo, indecisa de si abrir la perilla o mejor tocar, claro en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera abierto la puerta hasta de una patada, sin embargo esta era un poco diferente.

—Adelante – dijo una voz grave desde el interior de la habitación.

Maldita sea, lo había pensado mucho, abrió la puerta para encontrarse al vampiro sentado en su silla en su pose usual.

—Buenas noches Alucard.

—Buenas noches, mi maestra.

—Sólo quería aclarar…

—No te molestes Integra – dijo Alucard con un ligero tono de amargura – entre usted y yo no ha pasado nada – termino diciendo, mientras entrecerraba los ojos que la miraban a través de sus usuales lentes anaranjados.

—Perfecto, entonces lo mejor es que me vaya.

—Después de todo, no era nada nuevo para ti eh…

— ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo con sorpresa mientras la molestia se denotaba en su rostro.

—En tu cumpleaños 16 lo recuerdas, la carta y la rosa en tu escritorio.

—Fue un buen detalle de cumpleaños Alucard, gracias – dijo Integra un tanto aliviada de que se refiriera a eso y no a algo más.

—Entonces lo mucho que te 'aprecio' no es nada nuevo para ti – hizo una pausa para levantarse de su asiento camino hacia ella y dijo seriamente – y no te preocupes, te dije que lo de anoche jamás sucedió – dijo dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y mirándola con lujuria, casi como si fuera el majar más suculento de todos.

Integra abrió los ojos en expresión de sorpresa y se puso ligeramente roja, maldito chupasangre endemoniado, lo había hecho sólo para hacerla rabiar.

— ¡Calla, maldita sabandija! – gritó furiosamente – No me hagas verme obligada a cambiar tu nombre a uno más acorde a tu vestimenta, como Santa Claus por ejemplo – declaró mirándolo de arriba abajo y así salió de su habitación hecha un torbellino, azotando la puerta a su salida.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Sudamérica…

—Caballeros, a mí me fascina la guerra. NO NO NO NO…. Caballeros, yo amo la guerra – dijo el mayor Max Montana mientras se comía un puñado de papas a la francesa de un solo mordisco, después con la boca llena miró al Doc y agrego - ¿Crees que ese sea un buen inicio a mi discurso Doc, o es un tanto monótono?

—Pero si es espléndido mayor, apenas con estas palabras que ha dicho ya ha aflojado la pasión que corre por mis venas, en verdad es muy emotivo – dijo secándose unas lagrimitas.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas de esto Hans, te parece apropiado?

El capitán Hans Günsche observó al mayo callado.

—Sí, yo también creo que le falta algo, gracias capi – dijo el mayor volviéndose a concentrar en sus papeles.

—Mayor – interrumpió el Doctor.

— ¿Qué sucede Doc?

—Hay un asunto que me gustaría comentarle desde hace tiempo, verá tiene que ver con nuestra fuerzas especiales.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Nos han contactado un par de hermanos, humanos, al parecer están dispuestos a qué realicemos los experimentos del chip sobre ellos por voluntad propia.

—Interesante Doc, muy interesante, cuáles son sus nombres.

—Jan y Luke Valentine.

—Y supongo que a cambio quieren…

—La inmortalidad mayor, es todo lo que piden, o por lo menos es lo que me han dicho.

—Bien, déjalos entrar, pero nos desharemos rápido de ellos, debido a su falta de amor por la causa, las personalidades ambiciosas son buenas, sin embargo pueden llegar a ser desleales Doc.

—Entonces, ¿me los puedo quedar para hacer experimentos con ellos? – dijo el Doctor emocionado.

—Sí, comienza hoy mismo si quieres – dijo el mayor mientras su sonrisa de medio rostro aparecía lenta y macabramente en su cara.

Continuará…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, si sí, regalenme un review de año nuevo :D


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: Hola, primero que nada les quiero decir que esta semana actualizaré hoy y el domingo, ahora actualizaré los domingo porque cuando entre a clases y todo eso se me dificultará hacerlo entre semana, pero igual tendrán doble actualización esta semana y ya después cada fin de semana, trataré de ser constante :D

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me ayudan mucho, sigan dejando por favor :3

**La lechuga loca**: Muchas gracias, sí adivinaste, fue precisamente esa escena la que más se me dificulto hacer jaja, es que estaba completamente seco mi río de ideas, es difícil expresar lo candente e.e! Y sí, muchas gracias por tu observación, gracias a tí el capítulo ya no se repite (Porque yo ni me di cuenta ._.) :D

**Lince12**: Muuuuchisimas gracias, y sí habrá mas AxI no os desespereís ;D

**SaTaNaLy**: Muchas gracias y que bueno que te gusto, trataré de no hacerlo, lo prometo.

* * *

Capítulo Siete.

UNA SERIE DE EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS.

El callejón estaba completamente oscuro, solo y una ligera neblina se levantaba desde el piso haciéndolo lucir inmensamente macabro, Dios por qué siempre le tenían que dejar salir tan tarde de la biblioteca. Jerry era un niño de doce años, de estatura corta, cabello pelirrojo y cara pecosa, un niño muy estudioso y amable, vivía en casa de una tía pues sus padres habían muerto desde que era pequeño y trabajaba en una biblioteca para poder ayudar a su tía con la casa pues era una mujer mayor, Jerry apresuro el paso con el fin de pasar lo más rápidamente posible que pudiera por aquél callejón tan 'muerto'. Mientras caminaba lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, de repente se sintió observado, apresuró más el paso comenzando a trotar y sin embargo podía sentir como alguien se aproximaba por detrás de él. Asustado de que fuera algún asaltador, Jerry comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero la verdad era que mientras más corría el callejón se veía más interminable y por fin sucedió, Jerry tropezó con un adoquín salido del suelo y raspó su rodilla. Cuando volteó detrás para ver qué destino le esperaba se encontró con una mujer alta, de cabello largo hasta la cintura y negro como la noche, no podía distinguir bien sus facciones, pero parecía ser guapa, sin embargo tenía un toque de misticismo que no le daba absoluta confianza, la mujer se acercó y le dijo:

— ¿Por qué tan sólo a estas horas? – preguntó tendiéndole la mano, Jerry extendió la mano para tomar la de aquella mujer cuando una voz los interrumpió.

—La sangre de los infantes es la mejor, sin embargo he descubierto una mucho mejor.

La mujer miró asustada al otro extremo del callejón pero no había nadie, entonces miró al techo de arriba para encontrarse con una hombre alto de cabello negro, sin embargo no pudo distinguir bien sus facciones pues el sombrero que llevaba sombreaba su rostro y sus anteojos parecían faros anaranjados en la oscuridad, en un gesto de defensa le enseño los dientes y el niño se sorprendió al ver los largos colmillos en la mandíbula de aquella mujer, Jerry intento ponerse en pie para echarse a correr, sin embargo la vampiresa lo tomo de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacía ella diciendo.

—Es mi cena, ve y consíguete la tuya – dijo en tono molesto.

—Tchsk – dijo con su sonrisa burlona – es una lástima que tengas que morir sin probar tu 'ultima cena'.

La mujer se sorprendió y soltó la mano del niño sin darse cuenta, Jerry tenía más que un raspón en la rodilla, al parecer al caerse había fracturado su tobillo lo que le impedía moverse, sin embargo se esforzó por brincar y salir del alcance de dicha mujer y de aquél hombre quién no estaba seguro si era su salvador o él también lo quería engullir esa noche, así pues se escondió detrás de un basurero cercano mientras continuaba observando la escena, esperando no hacer ningún sonido ni de que aquellos raros individuos se percatarán aún de su presencia, Jerry tapo su boca para que sus respiraciones hiperventiladas no fueran la razón de su muerte y trato de calmarse, entonces escucho a la mujer gritarle al individuo parado en el techo sobre ella.

—Se ha ido, si tanto lo querías ve por él corre maldito cerdo misógino.

Alucard rió maníacamente quitándose las gafas y mirándola directo a los ojos desde las alturas.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso misógino asqueroso? – dijo molesta la mujer desde el suelo.

—Lo divertido es que, en cualquier otra circunstancia en el pasado quizás hubieras tenido la razón con tu argumento, excepto que ahora mi jefe es una mujer, yo era una chica en los 40's – dijo mirándola y entrecerrando los ojos para ampliar más su sonrisa y levantando la voz para agregar - ¡Odio a todos por igual!... ¡Y no hay nadie vivo que pueda comprender mis preferencias sexuales!

Terminó de decir, entonces saltó del techo sacando sus pistolas, apuntando a la mujer debajo de él y mientras caía disparó dos veces cada arma una al corazón de la mujer y la otra a su cabeza, la vampiresa cayó al piso inmediatamente y Alucard aterrizó de pie sobre ella aun apuntándole con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda estaba casi pegada a su cuerpo y sostenía la otra pistola, la mujer no estaba muerta aún aunque la plata le quemaba el interior, los disparos en la cabeza habían fallado, entonces y sólo entonces, cuando Alucard rodeaba su cintura con sus pies y le apuntaba a la cabeza pudo distinguir bien a su atacante, era un hombre alto de tez muy blanca y cabello negro, la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y sostenía una cruz con los dientes, había sombras detrás de él, qué clase de vampiro era. La luna grande, llena y blanca detrás de él era el contraste perfecto a sus sombras tenebrosas.

—No era mi intención matarte con tu estómago vacío – dijo burlándose y disparo terminando así con aquella mujer de pelo negro.

Jerry no sabía que pensar de lo que acababa de presenciar, ahora definitivamente no estaba más calmado, no sabía si aquél individuo demente también se lo quería merendar o sólo lo había hecho por una fijación a las mujeres, qué estaba pensando en haber tomado el atajo del callejón, se reclinó para perder de vista al individuo que ahora guardaba sus armas, Jerry estaba lastimado, tendría que esperar a que el sujeto se fuera sin percatarse de su presencia, tomó un gran respiro para volverse a asomar, en esta ocasión el individuo de rojo saco un celular de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y marcando un número, no tardó mucho en empezar a hablar.

—El objetivo ha sido eliminado, mi maestra.

Jerry se percató como el individuo alzó la voz en la última frase y sin embargo no la había dicho con su voz grave usual, el tono que había usado para con esa mujer era más manso y… y romántico, el niño no sabía que pensar de todo eso, siguió observando al vampiro que le dio la espalda sin darse cuenta y continuo hablando con la mujer del teléfono.

—No, no hubo muertes de civiles… Sí, hubo un sobreviviente… Es un chiquillo de alrededor unos doce años… Sí en este momento se esconde de mí detrás de un basurero, parece que se lastimo el tobillo…

Jerry al escuchar la última frase de la conversación telefónica dio un respingo, y se reclinó, estaba dispuesto a arrastrarse hasta salir del callejón, podría tomar la ventaja de que aquél sujeto hablaba por teléfono con su profesora o mentora o como sea que le hubiera dicho, estaba justo acostándose para empezar a gatear cuando unas botas negras se interpusieron en su camino, Jerry levantó la mirada para ver al sujeto de ojos rojos mirarle con expresión socarrona.

— ¿A dónde vas con ese tobillo roto niño? – le dijo Alucard con su grave voz.

Jerry lo miró perplejo, todo estaba perdido, iba a morir ahí y ahora. Alucard soltó una risa por lo bajo y le dijo.

—No, no vas a morir ni aquí ni ahora, una ambulancia viene en camino para atenderte – dijo mirándolo con su sonrisa repleta de dientes picudos y aterradores.

Jerry estaba anonado no podía decir palabra alguna, estaba a punto de decirle 'gracias' cuando la ambulancia llego por el extremo contrario del callejón, Jerry volteo para comprobar que venía la ayuda, al ver la ambulancia sintió un alivio por todo su cuerpo y sus músculos se relajaron, volvió su cabeza al frente para agradecer la ayuda a aquél pistolero extraño pero cuando volteo su cabeza el callejón estaba vacío, ni si quiera al final del callejón se notaba la presencia de aquel hombre, había desaparecido en medio de la noche.

* * *

Walter se encontraba en la cocina preparando el té matutino y picando algo de fruta, Sir Integra aún no había bajado y si no lo hacía él tendría que llevarle el desayuno, era chistosa la manera en que Integra había madurado tan rápidamente, cualquier jovencita de 21 años de edad y con el dinero que poseía la familia Hellsing habría estado fuera comprándose mucha ropa, viajando, saliendo por las noches, teniendo un novio… Con ese último pensamiento Walter encajó el cuchillo con más fuerza en la banana que estaba picando, no Integra no era como cualquier joven de su edad, era mucho mejor, ella se desvelaba hasta tarde trabajando, cuando podía salía a cazar por diversión y en muy raras ocasiones, sólo cuando cambiaban las temporadas salía a Londres a cambiar su guardarropa y su ropa vieja la donaba a la caridad anónimamente, a Integra le molestaba que la relacionaran con altos altruistas de ese tipo, era vano y superficial. De vacaciones salía en muy raras ocasiones pero igual sucedía, a pesar de tener un trabajo muy desgastante a Integra le gustaba conocer nuevos lugares, por su puesto siempre en su compañía. Integra ya era toda una mujer, todavía recordaba a esa niñita de dos años que solía quedarse dormida en sus brazos echa bolita por las noches y como Arthur a veces se ponía celoso de él. O la niña de cinco años que parecía tener más preguntas en su cabeza que un filósofo, con quien se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol a jugar mientras Arthur trabajaba y era tan pequeña que aún el estando sentado y ella parada, se tenía que estirar un poco para alcanzar su frente, Walter incluso recordaba los pequeños besos que ella le daba a su padre en la frente cuando la cargaba, Arthur estaba enamorado de su hija, no había nadie más para él. Cuando tenía diez años Integra le sonreía a Walter de la manera más dulce y compasiva que pudiera existir, conociéndola ahora sería hasta un poco difícil de creer, pero él sabía que Integra aún estaba allí sólo que la vida la había obligado a madurar de manera increíblemente rápida, su mirada había endurecido, pero eran los mismos serenos ojos azules que lo veían hasta quedarse dormidos. Walter estaba sumido en sus recuerdos cuando Integra entro en la cocina sentándose en el desayunador.

—Buenos días Walter – dijo seria.

—Buenos días, Sir – dijo Walter acercándole la fruta y una taza vacía – ¿Durmió bien? – preguntó sirviéndole el té en la taza.

—En teoría, la única interrupción fue la de Alucard cuando me llamó para informarme de la misión – dijo sin mirar a Walter mientras revisaba su correo en el iPhone y tomaba un sorbo del té.

—Bien, hace mucho que no sale de casería Sir, no se ha sentido abrumada, me parece que no sale desde la casa de juegos y eso fue hace ya un mes.

Integra separó la mirada del aparato y lo miró inexpresiva agregando – Supongo que simplemente no he estado de humor – dicho esto tomo un trozo de fruta y lo llevo a su boca, regresando su atención nuevamente a su correo electrónico.

—Al parecer hoy no hay mucho trabajo Sir, qué le apetece hacer.

—Tchsk – soltó sonriendo – te equivocas Walter, me acaban de mandar un correo los de la mesa redonda, al parecer 'quieren tratar un asunto de vital importancia para la organización, concerniente a mí y a mi desarrollo personal', naturalmente, quieren joderme la vida con algún idiota aristócrata.

Walter sonrió y le acerco un puro, ya no era necesario que ella lo pidiera, él sabía cuándo ella necesitaba uno, Integra dejo su iPhone en la mesa y colocó el puro entre sus labios y Walter lo encendió.

—Mandaré a preparar el automóvil en seguida Sir – dijo marchándose de la cocina.

Integra se quedó sola en la cocina, con el puro en los labios mirando a su té, cuando alguien se empezó a acercar por la esquina derecha de sus espaldas, caminaba con sigilo pero no, no era Alucard, a Alucard lo podía sentir a esta persona simplemente la .había escuchado por muy sigilosa que tratara de ser, con cuidado y sin denotar mucho movimiento tomo su tenedor y volteo lanzándolo directo a la cabeza del joven uniformado de Hellsing que por suerte traía un montón de papeles con los que se pudo cubrir, de no haber sido así hubiera muerto a manos de aquella mujer de hielo que tenía por jefa.

—S… Si… S… Sir – dijo tartamudeando y tratando de recobrar el aliento – me p… preguntaba s… si no era inoportuno, no la q… que… quería asustar.

Integra dio un profundo suspiro y lo miró agregando.

—Pero si ha sido como un pequeño juego de dardos, no te asustes muchacho. ¿Qué pasa?

El joven le extendió los papeles que traía, algunos perforados por el tenedor, Integra le dio un rápido ojeada, era sólo el reporte de la misión de la noche anterior, cuando interrumpió Walter.

—Sir, todo está lista, ya traigo también su chaqueta, no olvide su celular. Es hora de irnos.

Integra y Walter salieron de la mansión Hellsing en uno de los autos de la corporación dirigiéndose a la mansión de Sir Islands donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

* * *

Estaba toda la convención de los doce reunida, en un extremo de la mesa se encontraba Integra y del otro extremo Sir Islands, al hijo de Sir Islands no se le era permitido entrar pues aún no heredaba el título de su padre, había una tensión notablemente grande en el ambiente, Sir Integra y Sir Islands se miraban fijamente, hasta que finalmente Integra abrió la boca.

—Me parece muy precipitada su decisión, no quisiera tener que verme obligada a casarme a los 25 años, ni si quiera he tenido tiempo aún de citarme con personas.

—El punto aquí Sir, es que la línea de sangre Hellsing se debe ver asegurada sobre cualquier circunstancia y si usted insiste en salir personalmente a misiones, está arriesgando el título de su familia noche a noche.

—No quisiera hablar sobre mis propias habilidades y destrezas cuando salgo de casería, pero creo que la mayoría de ustedes las han presenciado, además salgo con el vampiro Alucard, dudo que algo pueda pasarme estando con él.

—Y qué pasaría si un día 'accidentalmente' algo le pasará y ese vampiro se negará a ayudarla, piénselo Sir, qué pasaría si el mayor sueño de Alucard se cumpliera y usted muriera dejándolo en completa libertad, qué destino nos esperaría, no sea usted egoísta, tiene un deber con usted pero también tiene un deber con todo Londres y la reina. Nosotros jamás podríamos quedar a merced de un monstruo como lo es su mascota, no sea infantil Sir Hellsing.

Así era, lo había dicho, había llamado a Integra infantil, todos se conmocionaron y voltearon a ver inmediatamente a Integra, ella tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y con sus manos sostenía un puro a la altura de sus labios, tenía una expresión dura pero no de molestia, finalmente puso el puro entre sus labios y lo encendió.

—Si así es la situación… – contesto cortante – entonces solicito que extiendan el plazo hasta los 28 años de edad, así podré tener tiempo de conocer a alguien.

—Me parece razonable Sir, pero usted tendrá que aceptar una condición si extendemos el plazo – dijo Sir Islands tajante y mirándola con ojos inquisitivos, Integra le sostuvo la mírada.

— ¿Qué será?

—En caso de alguna contingencia o situación de guerra usted se verá obligada a contraer nupcias con mi hijo mayor Hugh Islands, quien como verá usted es de su misma edad y es de buena familia, entonces en caso de alguna emergencia no habrá pierde.

Integra abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la estipulación de Sir Islands, pero luego se volvió a serenar, después de todo era muy poco factible que una guerra se aproximará y con Alucard ella nunca estaría expuesta a tales 'contingencias', los de la mesa redonda siempre trataban de sembrar dudas en ella acerca de su sirviente pero ella sabía que sólo era miedo de él, miedo de ella, miedo de que algún día se hartará y decidiera darle rienda suelta, así tomó una última calada a su puro apagándolo en el cenicero de plata.

—Creo que es formidable, en caso de que llegáramos a estar en guerra, por supuesto.

—Bien, dejando en claro el último tema de la reunión…- comenzaba a decir Sir Islands cuando Integra le interrumpió.

—Esperen – espeto Integra bruscamente, volteando a ver a Sir Penwood – Sir Penwood, quisiera saber si usted me podría dar otros dos helicópteros pero que sean lo modelos de guerra más caros y sofisticados que encuentre.

—Pero… Sir Integra el mes pasado le di tanques y camionetas – dijo mirándola a ella y a Sir Islands.

—No creo que sean necesar… - Sir Islands se volvió a ver interrumpido por Integra quien está vez alzo la voz un poco más y portaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sólo por si esa guerra de la que hablamos se aproxima y yo debo contraer matrimonio, también quiero tener a mi ejército blindado con la mejor tecnología – agregó altanera.

Sir Islands miró a Sir Penwood con expresión resignada.

— ¿Para cuándo los necesita Sir Integra? – preguntó Sir Penwood pesaroso.

—Lo más pronto posible, no querremos estar indefensos para la guerra, o sí – dijo sosteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando de uno por uno a los miembros de la mesa redonda, terminando por Sir Islands.

—Es preciso, bien si ya no hay más 'peticiones', que se dé por terminada esta reunión – dijo Sir Islands tajante.

Salieron del salón de reuniones donde ya la esperaba Walter, quien al ver la cara de Integra al salir supo que las noticias que traía no eran buenas, sus ojo enmarcaban la molestia inminente de que algo había sucedido ahí adentro.

— ¿Se quedará a comer, Sir?

Era costumbre que después de las reuniones se organizaran comidas en casa de Sir Islands.

—No Walter, vámonos – contesto cortante.

Iban caminando rumbo a la salida cuando la voz de Sir Islands desde el gran comedor la detuvo a media recepción.

— ¿No se quedará a comer Sir?

Integra estaba a punto de voltear a decirle que no cuando Walter susurró.

—No les des más razones para quejarse de ti, sólo quédate a comer y en cuanto termines nos iremos.

Integra se giró encarando a Sir Islands.

—Por supuesto que sí, sólo le decía a Walter que avisará a la mansión que no llegaré a la comida.

En la comida Integra se sentó entre Sir Islands y Sir Penwood, no tenía ni un poco de apetito después de lo recién sucedido. Qué había pasado, Sir Islands siempre había estado de su lado, a su forma seca y particular, pero ante la convención de los doce él siempre le había dado la oportunidad de hablar y exponer su opinión y hoy la había llamado infantil, hubiera preferido que la llamara estúpida y le diera una patada en el trasero, sentía como si la hubieran encerrado en una jaula.

Todos comían y alegaban temas triviales, ella estaba callada y casi no había tocado su langosta.

—Recuerdo que tu padre tampoco quería casarse, pero encontró a Fairbrook, era una buena mujer – le comentó Sir Islands – ¿No es cierto Penwood?

—Sí, tu padre era todo una caso, Integra.

—Me queda claro que mi padre era un vicioso mujeriego antes de conocer a mi madre, sé que se la pasaba en fiestas y también sé que dormía con más zorras que un prostituto – respondió Integra tajante.

—Bueno, yo siempre le preguntaba…- comenzó a decir Sir Islands.

—'Arthur, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con mujeres como esas?' – le arremedo Sir Penwood – Y tu padre siempre le respondía '¿Qué sabes precisamente de lo que estoy haciendo?' – terminó de arremedar Sir Penwood.

—Y después conoció a tu madre y bueno, ya conoces la historia – terminó de decir Sir Islands y luego agregó en tono preocupado – Integra, sabes por qué tu padre mandó a dormir a Alucard antes de que tú nacieras.

¡Bingo! Sir Islands había pinchado en su interés, Integra le volteo a ver inexpresiva y un seco '¿Por qué?' salió de sus labios.

—Arthur, después de acabar con los últimos brotes de vampiros nazis, comenzó a darse cuenta que ya no podía controlar a Alucard, quien se volvía cada vez más y más difícil de retener, Arthur pensaba en planificar una familia, estaba seguro de que tendría un varón como heredero y sin embargo un día Sir Penwood bromeando le sugirió la idea de que pasaría si tuviera una niña, Arthur se tomó la broma muy en serio dándose cuenta de que no hubiera sido seguro tener a una niña en la mansión con ese monstruo fuera, así lo confinó a dormir, después de todo el peligro había pasado y tu padre estaba seguro de que con las fuerzas humanas con las que contaba sería más que suficiente para retener a los vampiros locales – la miró preocupado, y después enfatizó – Integra, una vez que naciste, a tu padre le repugnaba la idea de que tuvieras que conocer a Alucard, sin embargo sabía que si algún día tenías una emergencia él sería lo suficientemente leal como para protegerte, pero confiaba en que eso no sería necesario pues tu tío Richard estaría para cuidarte. Tu padre conocía tu carácter y precisamente por eso no quería que él llegara a conocerte, nunca me dijo el por qué, sólo en las últimas platicas me comento que temía que Alucard y tú se conocieran, al preguntarle 'por qué' él sólo me dijo 'por su carácter y su personalidad' – Sir Islands terminó de hablar mirando a Integra seriamente.

Sir Penwood la miraba pesaroso, todos los demás en la mesa se ocupaban de temas más triviales, Integra estaba perpleja y esta vez su rostro si denotaba la sorpresa, eso era demasiado para un solo día. Los meseros retiraron los platos y llevaron el postre que consistía en una rebanada de cheesecake con helado de vainilla a un costado, a Integra le encantaba, pero aquella última charla había terminado de quitarle el apetito por completo. Volteo a mirar a Sir Penwood y después a Sir Islands, ambos la miraban preocupados, el momento se interrumpió por uno de los otros miembros quien comenzó a contar una historia 'extremadamente graciosa' sobre su último viaje a Egipto, para Integra el resto de la reunión transcurrió en gris, todo parecía pasar como si ella estuviera en una botella de vidrio alejada de los demás, sus voces y risas resonaban en su cabeza, pero no las podía asimilar, así bien, término la velada y ella salió con Walter, el camino de regresó a la mansión fue callado.

* * *

Integra entro a la mansión hecha un torbellino con Walter caminando detrás de ella, pero al llegar al salón de recepción.

—Avisa que no quiero que me molesten Walter, no quiero que nadie me moleste esta noche.

Walter asintió y se puso en marcha rumbo a las mazmorras, resultaba que la persona 'nadie' tenía ojos rojos y solía molestar por diversión, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Alucard y para su sorpresa la gran silla que normalmente ocupaba estaba vacía, seguramente los había oído llegar.

Integra fue directo a su oficina en donde dejó su chaqueta y la gabardina de su papá junto con su celular, así como entro de rápido salió dirigiéndose a la sala de tiros.

Cuando llego azoto la puerta, y se dirigió directo al armario en el que guardaba sus armas, tomo su Beretta favorita, se puso los protectores de oídos y se dirigió a la zona de fuego comenzando a disparar a todo los objetivos que pasaban frente a ella, justo en la cabeza, empezaba a liberar su estrés cuando lo sintió, entonces bajo su arma, se quitó los protectores y se dirigió al armario a guardarla.

—Creí que había especificado que nadie debía molestarme.

El vampiro se materializó en una esquina de la habitación.

—Yo sólo me preguntaba qué era lo que tenía tan molesta a MI maestra.

—Lo que me tenía molesta estaba siendo desahogado, hasta que apareciste a frustrar eso, Alucard – dijo cerrando el armario de armas y saliendo de la sala de tiros rumbo a su oficina, repentinamente Alucard la arrincono en el pasillo, estaba rodeada por sus brazos y el la miraba muy de cerca, quería leer su mente.

— ¡Maldita sea Alucard, déjame ir!

— ¡NO LO HARÉ! – su carcajada resonó por todo el pasillo mientras mantenía a Integra cercana a él, la sonrisa en su rostro era amplía mientras trataba de entrar en su mente y de repente su sonrisa desapareció – Entonces, se va a casar usted Sir – dijo en tono serio y quitando las manos que la rodeaban.

—Ya estas contento, vampiro – dijo retomando su camino hacia su oficina.

—Bien, es importante que se casé enamorada – dijo en un tono amargo mientras ambos cruzaban la puerta de su oficina, Integra fue a la pequeña salita que tenía ahí enfrente de la chimenea y se desplomo, después volteó a ver a Alucard.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque tú no eres precisamente la persona que debería de dar consejos de amor – le dijo en tono burlón.

Alucard estaba parado a su lado viendo el fuego, cuando oyó lo último la volteo a ver acostada en su sillón, entonces se agachó y la miró directamente a sus ojos azules y serenos, se miraron por un instante y luego él la besó, Integra al principio se sorprendió, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su respuesta corporal, primero abrió los ojos en sorpresa y después los cerró correspondiéndole los pequeños y lentos besos, ninguno de los dos se tocó, no se abrazaron, ni se juntaron más, era como si la más ligera acción fuera a romper el momento, finalmente tras un pequeño instante que pareció detener el tiempo para ambos, los dos se separaron y Alucard posicionó su usual sonrisa de gato en su cara para agregar.

—Tchsk, te sorprenderías, MI ama – dijo volviéndose a poner de pie.

Integra estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Sir, juro que lo busque por todas partes, pero nos escuchó cuando llegamos, no pude darle su recado – dijo señalando a Alucard acusadoramente.

Integra se levantó del sillón y se acomodó la ropa, no había pasado nada pero se sentía más desaliñada que nunca.

—Está bien Walter, me voy a la cama – calmó al mayordomo y salió de su oficina hacía su cuarto dejando a los dos individuos detrás de ella en su oficina.

Continuará…

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen reviews por favor :D


End file.
